You're mine, I decided
by Akartoshi
Summary: A teenager called Nate is just your everyday kid. One day, he finds a pokemon cut up and bloody and takes her in. Spending her entire life with him, she slowly starts to obsess over him, eventually going full yandere, killing his interests and kidnapping him. Painful BDSM lemons, reverse rape (F force M) all that kinky shit.
1. This story will no longer be updated

**Get ready guys, this was the violent ass reverse rape painful to read story that I mentioned. I planned on writing more of Wtow but I had writer's block and this seemed more fun at the time.**

 **Ready your cheeks, my friends, and click away now if you aren't into mutilating bdsm.**

 **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Alright, alright. It's not actually _that_ bad. If you're into a little BDSM, this story is hot as hell. I actually enjoyed reading this, and I tried my best in making a good plot too… Up to you, I guess. Also my first time writing third person. Regardless, here it is:**

"Shut up…. I'm trying to sleep."

A figure fidgeted in his bed, groaning and cursing at the constant barking coming from the outside. His dirty black hair was a mess with his sheets scattered across the floor. Sweat trickled from his neck as the scorching temperature made sleep only more desirable. The only thing stopping him from doing so was the shrill barks coming from outside.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He yelled, slamming his fist into his pillow as if it would accomplish anything. "Arceus, where's your owner? Talk about badly trained. Man, I hate this shithole." He whined. As the creature barked again, annoyance took over fatigue as he decided to get up and shut the dog up. Honestly he didn't know what he wanted to do, but he at least was going to tell his neighbors to control their dog better.

Without changing his nightwear, he groggily headed outside into the dimly lit garden filled with chromatic colours, now greyed out by the lack of light. He placed a foot on the pebble pathway, moving towards his neighbor's house, where the source of irritating barking came from.

"Can't a guy get some sleep…"

As he got nearer to the source of sound, he fidgeted in his pocket, fumbling for a light source as he picked up a flashlight. With it, he turned it on, revealing the dog in question. A small rockruff, coated with blood and scratches, yelping and whining a sonorous note. It was stuck in a small drain which ran from the house, cringing in pain and staring back at the boy with fearful eyes.

"Holy shit… what happened? Are you okay?" He asked, now filled with empathy. Step by step, he approached the rockruff, which tried to run away but failed to do so by the drain which entrapped it.

"It's okay… I'm not going to hurt you… I just want to help." He reassured despite it not helping. Once he was in arm's length, he turned his palms face up, putting the flashlight away and showing it that he meant no harm. The rockruff looked at him, and he slowly reached his palms out to it. Ignoring it's growls, he pushed forth until he touched its mane. As he tried to lift it up, it suddenly lashed at his hands angrily, causing his blood to splatter and cringe in pain.

"Ow! Ow, ow! Fucking hell…" Quickly, he lifted up the rockruff, using the short amount of G-force to prevent being bitten. Once he set it down, it stared back at him with apologizing eyes, realizing he only meant to save her.

"Dickhead!" He yelled, clutching his throbbing hand. "Ruff, rockruff…" The rockruff spoke, almost sadly. It slowly tried to approach, but he was tired of it's shit.

"Fuck off!" He yelled, raising his foot as if ready to kick. Seeing this, the rockruff became fearful and ran into the bushes, which so happened to be in his house. "Stupid bitch…"

He slowly went back inside, hastily rummaging through his supplies until he obtained some antiseptic. He then inspected his wounds; bite marks across his palm as far as the eye could see. Quickly, he turned on the tap, wincing as the water slid across his aching wounds. Once the blood was washed away, he bit his lip, tensing his muscles for the worse as he poured the antiseptic cream all over.

"Aaaaah!" He yelled, the pain intensifying as his wounds were cleaned. He bit his lip harder to prevent screaming, causing a bit of blood to trickle from his lips. Once he was done, he groggily reached for his phone, dialing his local doctor.

"Hello! Hey! I got bitten by a wild rockruff, am I to get injections now?" He asked, pausing for a response. His face drooped as he sighed, hearing the reply he dreaded.

"Alright then. Name? Oh, I'm Nate Zaypher. No, that's with a P H. Alright. Yes. No, ten o'clock works for me. Okay then. Yeah, I know right? I'm surprised that they even live around here, that's the first rockruff I've even seen… Okay. See you tomorrow, bye." With that, Nate retracted the phone from his ear, sighing in frustration and heading up to his bed. Getting shots was always a pain in the ass for him, especially when he felt like shit. The time was still three in the morning, meaning he had seven hours to freshen up. Nate quickly went back to his room and slammed his exhausted body onto the bed, taking a well deserved nap.

BRRRRRRRR! BZZZZZZZZZT!

The annoying sound of an alarm interfered with Nate's sleep. With a groan, he turned off the alarm and got out of bed. Despite his tiredness, he managed to find himself ready to leave and at his front door. When he stepped outside, he heard a lot of rustling. Assuming it was a spearow, he ignored it until he heard some weird crunching noises. Though he ignored it, curiosity soon got the better of him as he slowly approached the bush. In it was the same rockruff that attacked him, and it jumped to the side with fright as they both startled each other.

"ROCK!"

"Dickhead!"

He slowly looked back, to see that it was chewing his precious berries. It appeared to have healed its wounds, likely because it gobbled a lot of fruit.

"No, dickhead, don't eat my plants!" He quickly reached for it as it swiftly ran away into another bush.

"Dickhead, go away! Damnit!" Nate started getting frustrated chasing after the rockruff as it kept running away, starting to enjoy this little game of hide and seek.

"Ruff!" It cried, almost tauntingly. Nate, now pissed off, did a dive for the unsuspecting pokemon, catching it as it yelped. "Got your dumbass." He told it, lifting it up but putting a berry in its mouth as to make sure it wouldn't lash out at his fingers again.

"Ruff, rockruff rock rock ruff!" It cried, muffled by the berry. Nate ignored until he reached outside and set it down.

"Go!" He ordered as the rockruff looked at him with pleading eyes. He ignored it and headed for his motorbike since it was nearing ten. However, once he turned back, he realized the rockruff made a sprint for his bush again. With a groan, Nate turned back and plucked the rockruf out of the bush. He then pointed to his garden, drawing an imaginary X for it to see.

"Bad!" He explained, looking at the rockruff for confirmation. It just barked again and shot him a slightly dumb smile. He sighed, frustrated, and decided to keep it locked up, or something, otherwise he'd have no more berries left.

"Fine. You can stay here until we find your owner, if you even have one. You can eat my rowap berries, fuck that bitter taste." He told it, slowly putting it down into a little pen he made for a potential pool. Once it was in it, he plucked some rowap for it and freshly fallen leaves. When he saw that it was happily rolling around in the leaves, he decided to leave it.

"Don't escape, okay?" He asked, backing away until he reached his motorbike, heading off for his injections. All he got was a reply of "Ruff!" which to him meant 'Okay!'

Unknown to him, she was not covered in her own blood that night.

 **\--time skip--**

The rockruff rolled around in the leaves, eating and tossing berries and their skins. She never had this kind of freedom before. Picking up a branch, she begun to think about everything that lead up to this. Her abuse, her escape, and now this place.

What was she feeling? She couldn't quite put her finger on it. When that boy was playing tag with her, when he picked her up... something stirred within her. He saved her life...

The rockruff begun tearing up the leaves. 'What...is this...' She thought, completely uneasy at the new feeling she experienced. All she knew was hatred, pain, anger. This new emotion... It overpowered her. She wanted to see the boy who saved her life. She needed to be with him.

"Alright, take it easy Mr. Zaypher." The doctor told him, checking his wounds.

"Yeah, I will." Nate reassured. The doctor, however, sported a look of concern.

"You know, rockruffs aren't remotely native here." He told Nate.

"I know, I was surprised to see one. It probably belongs to a trainer."

"What trainer would get their pokemon to be so violent? That rockruff bit to kill, I can tell by how your wounds are aligned. If you were quadruped, that would have been your jugular vein; without it, you'll die instantly."

"Whoa..."

"We also found traces of other species blood in your wounds, transferred from the rockruff. We couldn't identify which, but it has killed others."

"Wow...maybe it was out of self defence?"

"If that was so, it would have bled, but it didn't."

"Well, maybe it was defending territory?"

"We hope so, because that thing is deadly. I advise you to be cautious. If you see it, bring it to us. We will put it to sleep." The doctor advised. Despite what he was saying, Nate couldn't help but remember the fearful face of the poor rockruff stuck in the drain. He quickly stood up.

"That rockruff was going to _die_ , doc. If I didn't help it, it would have. It had been cut, there was blood all over it. I don't see a killer in that!" He spat, before sitting down.

"Sorry. I just...it was fighting for survival, and now you want to put it down?"

"Mr. Zaypher, with all due respect, that rockruff is dangerous. Stay away from it and report it to-"

"No, it isn't! Doc, I saw it struggling. It was in pain; _it was hurt!_ I'm going to keep it." Nate decided. "I'm going to keep it and I'm not going to let you sickos kill it just because it bit another pokemon before." Nate added aggressively. Though he didn't care too much for it, he felt horrible and would never forgive himself if he got it killed. The doctor sighed. "Fine, do as you will, but don't say we didn't warn you."

"I will, thank you very much."

On the ride home, Nate was thinking about what to do with the rockruff. Different ideas flew through his head. He planned on making 'missing rockruff' posters, but was unsure of whether to even give it back. After all, if what the doctor said was true, the trainer would be one fucked up bitch.

Nate approached his familiar garden, parked his motorbike and headed to his backyard. He hesitated for a moment but slowly reached the indent, finding the rockruff playing with the berries, rolling it back and forth and enjoying the breeze. Nate's doubt was quickly washed away. Surely something this friendly was not a dangerous murderer, right?

"Hello!" Nate greeted, startling the rockruff slightly. It quickly ran up and jumped into his outstretched arms, enjoying as she received her affection and back rubs for the first time in her life. Nate too, enjoyed the eager rockruff that seemed to be very friendly. "Haha, there's no way you're a…"

The rockruff pounced on him, rubbing her face and entire body into his own affectionately. 'God damn, he's like a drug. I want more of him; his scent, his body…' She thought, hugging him tightly.

"Whoa! Easy there!" He exclaimed with a chuckle, tearing her grip off him and placing her to the floor. She pouted, earning a laugh from him.

"Alright, you need a name. Let's see…" Nate paused for a second, pondering a good name. "Wait, are you a girl?" He suddenly asked. She nodded her head slowly. "Oh, okay then. How about Vixen? That doesn't fit you now, but when you evolve, it will suit you just nice."

She agreed with a 'ruff!'

"Alright Vixen! I welcome you to my household."

 **Yeah, it's long, because it's an introduction. Normally my chapters are only 3-4k words long. There won't be lemons for a while because I plan on making many characters develop. Do you think I should only have a Lycanroc and let her keep Nate to herself, or have Nate keep multiple pokemon that share him? I think I might just go with the former for now, unless you have other suggestions. Regardless, Akartoshi OUT!**


	2. Pokecentre visit

**Hey guys, it's Akartoshi here, it seems that you all dig this story, so without further ado, chapter two!**

 **I also got a pretty long review from St Elmo's Fire. I really appreciate telling me about the formatting, but I won't change the other two suggestions. I've PM'd you about this explaining why not. But thanks nonetheless.**

Nate set forth a plate of masalada for Vixen's anxiously awaiting mouth. "Ruff!" She cried happily, licking her lips upon eyeing the food. After waiting for Nate's appeal, she dove into her meal, savouring the tasty food her master made. Nate laughed at her. "You sure love your masaladas!" He exclaimed.

It had been two days since Nate first got Vixen. He was at first cautious, afraid of what the doctor said to be true. However, it didn't take long for him to assume the doctor incorrect. She was incredibly affectionate, more than any pokemon he had ever seen, brushing her fur against his legs and rubbing herself on him at any opportunity she got. She would jump in his lap the moment he sat down and stayed next to him as much as possible. When he tried to use the restroom, she would stand outside, whining and clawing at the door sadly until her beloved master came out again. The first day he left her to eat, she refused to do so until he stood there. Nate assumed that this behavior was because she was abused and that she was scared of not being without him, or maybe she was grateful he saved her life and wanted to defend him. Who knows? Either way, Nate appreciated and quickly started to love the adorable little pup.

At least, not in the same way she loved him.

"Rock, rockruff," she barked, wagging her tail.

"You want to eat another?" He asked, laughing as she barked as if to say yes again.

"Alright, you greedy puppy! One masalada coming right up!" He cried, ruffling her back and running his fingers through her fur. She leaned into his touch, almost melting at his fingertips. She couldn't get enough of him. To her disappointment, he walked off and went to cook another masalada for her.

'Nate is intoxicating…' she drooled slightly, thinking about her master. 'Why can't he do those things to me like my old master did? Why is it when I don't want them to do it with me, they do it, but when I do, they don't? Men are unfair.' She pouted, but was soon replaced by a grin as Nate walked back with a second helping. "I also cut myself some Mago's, they are delicious berries. You can try one after you finish this, okay?"

"Ruff!"

Nate knelt down, chewing the Mago berry while watching Vixen devour her food for the second time. Once she was finished, he handed her a Mago berry as she ate it from his hand. He smiled at her, petting her head and staring into her beautiful blue eyes before getting up again.

"You know, Vixen, I ought to get you more friends, seeing as you only have me. Besides, I've always wanted to be a trainer since I was young, so I can take this as an opportunity," he suggested. Vixen pondered his idea before snarling. 'I do not want more pokemon sharing master! You are mine!' She replied aggressively, surprising Nate who couldn't understand what she was saying.

"Oh...you don't want me to get other pokemon?" Nate asked, not hiding the disappointment in his voice. "Fine, I will respect your wishes," he added. Vixen couldn't help but feel bad about denying his childhood dream.

'Okay, master. You can get pokemon, only because it makes you happy.,' she spoke, though he couldn't understand. She proceeded to nuzzle against his legs reassuringly.

"You're okay with me getting more pokemon?" Nate asked, suddenly happy again.

"Rock!" Vixen responded, nodding her head.

"Thank you!" Nate responded, petting her head as she purred. "I know you're shy, but don't worry! I'll keep you safe!"

'Master cares about me!' She squealed and giggled while he kept running his fingers through her fur.

"Alright then, we should go soon. Excited to meet your new friend?" He asked, earning a "ruff!" in response. The swishing sound of her tail slicing through the air made Nate laugh again.

"Okay, I need you to be in a pokeball though. I don't want you to fall off my motorbike. You don't mind, right?"

Vixen shook her head and sported a grin. "Well, here goes nothing!" He exclaimed, pulling out a pokeball from his pocket. "I found this the other day in a rubbish bin. I was going to sell it for profit, but I guess I've a use for it now!"

"Ruff!"

Nate then pressed the white circle button on the ball, causing it to light up momentarily in a red hue. He then gently tapped on Vixen's head, making the casing spring open and from it protruded a red beam of light. It enveloped her, turning her confused blue eyes and body into a monochromatic shade of red before shrinking her into the ball and closing it up. After shaking for a few times, it made a clicking sound. "I caught a rockruff!" He exclaimed happily.

Little did he know that the rockruff had caught him.

Regardless, Nate put the pokeball in his pocket and grabbed his motorbike. He remembered seeing a pokecentre near a petrol station, so he headed to it. Despite the heavy traffic, it wasn't long before he arrived at his destination. He parked and locked his bike, dismounting it and taking a moment to admire the sheer size of the building and the trainers who were chit chatting amongst themselves. Noticing that others were walking with their pokemon, he decided to let Vixen out. After fumbling through his pocket, his hands met the pokeball and he released Vixen from it.

"Welcome to the outside world!" He told her enthusiastically. She barked and grinned, looking around at the other people. She noticed a fennekin and uncertainty momentarily washed over her other emotions.

"Don't worry! They're friendly, see?" Nate reassured, pointing to the fennekin that was now playing with a pipikek. Vixen barked happily when she realised they were no threat to her or Nate.

"Alright, Vixen, come on in!"

Vixen followed behind Nate as he entered the building, the air conditioning cooling their scorching bodies. In it lied a counter with a machine containing six capsules, a computer with a storage device, some people selling berries and various foods as well as plenty of pokemon and trainers alike. "Whoa, that's so cool!" Nate exclaimed as he drank it all in. "Maybe we should ask this employer here for information about pokemon and trainers," Nate suggested to Vixen as she agreed with a 'rock rockruff!'

The employer in question seemed to be standing adjacent to the nurse who was helping to heal pokemon. He seemed like he was on his break, so Nate approached him. "Hello, sir! Me and my rockruff here have just started our journey as a trainer. Do you mind if we ask you some questions?" He asked as the employer smiled.

"Sure thing! Do you know much about being a trainer? My name's Drake, by the way."

"Not really. I kinda rescued this puppy and decided I'd get her some friends, so that's why I'm here today."

"Oh, so you don't know anything?"

"Basically, yeah."

"No problem! Listen, uhh…"

"Nate."

"Nate, you wanna come to the back room? It's easier to talk there."

"Yeah, why not?"

Nate, Vixen and Drake headed behind the counter and entered a door, finding themselves in a long corridor with various rooms, almost as if a hotel. They soon found themselves in a minute room with a chair, table and other devices. "Welcome to my office!" Drake announced as Nate and Vixen settled in. As Nate settled down and took a seat, Vixen quickly jumped on top of his lap, her white bushy tail thrashing back and forth. He instinctively reached to pet her behind her ear as he laughed. Drake also chuckled a little and smiled.

"She sure likes you a lot."

"Yeah, that will be good for battling, right?"

"Yep!" Drake responded. "So, would you like me to teach you about battle and the way it works?"

"Sure, go ahead. I know nothing."

"Well, first, I'll start with battling. I'm sure you've seen others battle before. Battling is fun and it actually doesn't harm the pokemon either. It can just be very irritating for them."

"How?"

"When a battle commences, each pokemon has a small poketarget attached to their bodies which gets automatically equipped on them. It moves around depending at where the hit takes place. All pokemon use it for defense and they also use it for strength. When it's damaged, it causes the pokemon to feel the respective side effects of pain without the pain itself.

"What do you mean?"

"If a pokemon is hit in the head, the poketarget absorbs the hit, neutralises all pain and potential permanent damage, then pushes the pokemon back, imitating recoil from the hit and since they were hit in the head, it inflicts dizziness."

"That's fucking awesome! Excuse my language, but that's such cool technology!"

"I don't give a shit about language, it's fine. Anyways, once they would faint from pain without the poketarget, they simply fall into an endless sleep, unable to wake up unless healed here.

"So, they aren't actually faint? Then why simulate fainting if they arent-"

"They are. The poketarget uses their energy, and they still do faint if attacked enough. It just forces them to sleep as to not drain their energy even more. Though they could still be awake, their body is totally deprived of energy and continuing to battle in a state like that could harm the pokemon permanently."

"Wow! That's some next level tech! Does it come with the pokeballs?"

"Yep. Anyways, enough about the target. The way you battle is you simply order your pokemon to use a specific move. Every pokemon is able to learn and use up to four, each doing and accomplishing different things."

"How do I know which moves my pokemon has?"

"For that, you're going to need one of these." Drake got up, rummaged through a cabinet and finally handed Nate a book-like device with what appeared to be a scanner and LCD screen.

"This is a pokedex. It's basically a huge database with all kinds of pokemon related information. It can scan and give details about wild pokemon, tell you what moves your pokemon possess, how healthy they are, what moves were used on them and all that good shit," Drake explained, handing Nate the device. Nate took a look at it and pressed the power button. It was basically identical to a regular phone but instead of apps it had programs such as "Movedex" or "Party pokemon" and "Wild identifier" accompanied by various other widgets.

"Bloody wicked!" Nate exclaimed, looking at the various programs. "So, do I open it up and scan her?" He asked, launching the 'Party pokemon' app.

"Yeah, just point it at her and press this."

Nate did as instructed, aiming the scanner at the rockruff who cutely tilted her head to the side as if to ask 'What's that?' The screen displayed a flashing 'SCANNING.' message before it popped up with a picture of a rockruff as well as a message that was read by a mechanical voice cognate to siri.

"Rockruff, the puppy pokemon. It has lived with people since times of yore. It can sense when it's trainer is feeling down and will stick by it's trainer's side."

"I think stick is an understatement," Nate joked, rubbing Vixen's head. Drake laughed. "She sure is affectionate."

"Yeah, I guess I saved her life, so."

"Now, click the button that says 'Known moves,'" Drake instructed. Nate did as told, pressing it and revealing Vixen's moves; Tackle, Sand Attack and Rock Throw.

"Not bad for someone who has never battled," Drake commented. "Well, now that we know that, you might want to check other things out," he added.

"Okay… let's see. EV and IV's? What's that?" Nate asked.

"Until you are more experienced, you probably shouldn't bother with that stuff."

"Alright, ability? Hmm, looks like it is vital spirit… affection?"

"Yeah, check that out, I'm interested to see how high that number is!"

"Okay. Let's see, Vixen, hold still, I need to scan you again!"

"Ruff!"

-Scanning..-

-Scan complete!-

"Her nick is Vixen, blah blah. Affection is…" Nate read out loud, but stopped at the number.

"What?" Drake asked.

"It's… it's… it says negative sixty four... I think… that she hates me…"

 **Ha! Got you there. I knew you all thought it'd be like 9999. Too bad. However, remember this number and scenario. It's going to be significant. I won't spoil anything but if you're thinking that's a glitched number, you may be right. Or not, I'm not going to give any hints!**

 **Anyways this chapter was cut into two pieces because it would be too long otherwise. I have written the second part already for the most part, so the wait for it will be once I wake up. It's 10:30 as I publish this, so follow the story and tune in tomorrow if you want to see the epic conclusion! No promises, my fat lazy arse could sleep in by mistake.**

 **Also, there won't be any lemons until later. I don't want to rush the story, so bear with me! If you're just into a quick lemon, check out some of my oneshots if you wish. Or don't, they're terrible.**

 **Akartoshi out!**


	3. Declaration

**This is a continuation of chapter two so not going to be as long. Regardless, it's a fun little chapter :)**

"It's… negative sixty four."

"Wait, what? For re-why-can I see?" Drake interrupted, walking over to read the message.

 _Species: Rockruff. Nickname: Vixen. Date obtained: June 22._

 _Affection: err.-64 total. Maybe you need to bond better!_

 _Likes: Sweet, salty food. Likes to thrash about. Bold nature._

"But it says 'ee are are?' What is that supoused to mean?"

"But it also says maybe I need to bond better," Nate responded, not hiding the defeat in his tone.

"Yeah, that's just a message that pops up automatically depending on the affection level."

"So it is -64 then."

"No, I think it broke."

"But why would it break?"

"This is only version two of the pokedex. It's pretty buggy. Here; I have a pikachu and the last time I checked, he was at 256 affection, which is the maximum that a pokemon can have."

Drake fumbled through his pocket before he grabbed a pokeball, releasing a pikachu who greeted the two with a "Pii!"

"Alright, Thunder, stay still for a sec.." Drake ordered, pointing the pokedex at him. After completing the scan, it popped up with results.

 _Species: Pikachu. Nickname: Thunder. Date obtained: August 17._

 _Affection: 256 total. You're as tightly knit as family!_

 _Likes: Spicy, bitter food. Prefers people over pokemon. Cheery nature._

"See, it works just fine!" Nate whined disappointedly. Drake sighed. "It's really weird for a pokemon to hate their trainer that much. When wild ones are captured, they start off normally from 30 - 60 and max out at 256. Even the ones that hate being captured don't hate the trainer but only the idea of being taken, so their affection ranges from 0 - 30. The fact that she really is -64 must mean that she really, really really loathes you."

Nate hung his head down. He was upset, but could only hope that it really was just a malfunction.

"Nate… did you do anything to her?"

"No!" He yelled back, slamming his fists on the table, trying not to shed any tears. "No! I did nothing.., I thought she loved my company, I mean… she follows me around and such."

"Nate, don't be bothered by it. I'm sure it's either a mistake, and even if it isn't, I' sure you could find a way to make her happy," Drake reassured, putting his hand on Nate's shoulder. Nate looked at the now sleeping rockruff, wondering where things went wrong.

The rest of the instruction was rather miserable. Nate felt disappointed and dejected, ignoring Drake's attempt at turning the situation to be merry. Finally, Drake gave up.

"Alright man, the rest is up to you. I'm going to write my Pokedex ID into your friend list, so give me a call if you need help with anything."

"You're giving the dex to me?"

"Yeah, it's an old model sadly, so we shan't put it on the shelves anyways."

"Okay… thanks mate."

"Good luck with your rockruff."

With that, Nate woke Vixen up and headed outside, not talking or responding to her and her brushing against him. On his way out, there were a bunch of people protesting, shouting wildly and waving signs. Nate tried to ignore it for the most part, except when one got into his personal space. Already feeling depressed, Nate snapped and just pushed the girl who tried to ask him to raise awareness, causing her to fall over. When he realised what he did, he quickly apologized.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Dickhead.."

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm a dickhead… I can't even get my own pokemon to like me…"

"What's that?"

"Oh.. nothing."

"I heard what you said. Having a rough time taming a friend?" She asked, no longer with anger but genuine curiosity.

"Y...yeah, she really hates me for some reason."

"Which pokemon? The one rubbing and purring against your feet?"

"Yeah…"

Vixen was too busy sniffing and pushing herself against her beloved master that she didn't hear the conversation.

"She hates you?! How do you know? To me it looks like she absolutely loves you!"

"I thought so too, until I used the friendship checker and found out she's at -64 affection."

"-64? Holy… that's worse than rock bottom! The friendship checker looks into brain chemistry, so it's never wrong. Negative sixty four though, wow!"

"Thanks, that's reassuring."

"Well, it's true. Anyways, maybe she is lonely?"

"Lonely, eh…….hmm, that might be the reason."

"I always suggest getting a partner for your pokemon. They are social animals, so being forced to spend time with trainers they hate."

"I guess I should get her a rockruff friend."

"Well, if you haven't noticed what we are protesting, it's selective gender breeding."

Nate started to look at the signs, which all sported anti-selective gender breeding messages. Nate just looked at them with a confused expression.

"What's that?"

"Well, in pokemon genes, some species have a very low chance of being one gender and a high chance of being the other. Take combee, for example. Only females evolve into vespiquen. Males don't. As a result, many trainers breed them over and over, getting tons of males until finally they get a female. When they have the female they want, they just throw away and abuse the other combee hatchlings, because they normally end up with many of them."

"Whoa… I didn't know that…"

"Basically, they either just release them into the forest, which can be bad because you're releasing a newborn and expecting them to live, or they don't feed them, don't give them proper nourishment and end up throwing away the males because they don't want them. In fact, some kill their unwanted pokemon. Though there are proper ways to do selective breeding, so many trainers don't bother anymore."

"That's pretty sad."

"Anyways, the other day we found out about a trainer that forced his pyroar to breed repeatedly for a male. Pyroar and combee are the two pokemon in which the gender differs drastically with one having a lower percent chance, so they're common victims of selective gender breeding. We found that he had twelve litleo females crammed into a box where he starved them and abused the pokemon. He planned on throwing the box away when his rubbish was collected."

"That's terrible…"

"Out of all twelve, eight didn't make it. As for the four remaining, we are still looking for a home that they can belong to. Nobody wants them, because they are females. Would you like to adopt one? Since they and your pokemon are both females and cubs, they could maybe get along?"

Nate thought about it for a second. Rescuing an abused pokemon, helping Vixen like him more, obtaining a new party member and potentially saving a life sounded like pluses to him.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Okay! If you come outside, we will show you the pokemon. By the way, my name is Jane. You're…?"

"Nate."

The two headed outside, followed by Vixen, who was trying to rub Nate's legs but failing because he was walking. Nate made it to a cage with food and water with four litleos inside. They didn't seem to be doing much and they did not look happy at all. One was asleep, and the others were just looking around gloomily. Seeing them like that made Nate pity them. "So, which one do you want?" Jane asked as Nate walked up to the cage, inspecting the litleos. None of them seemed to care about him or notice. Nate sighed, unable to decide, when Vixen walked up to the cage and cocked her head sideways. After she barked at it, Nate was about to pull her away when one litleo curiously walked up to Vixen. It then barked at Vixen, which in response barked back. They seemed to be having a conversation, and Nate's decision was made.

"I'll take that one."

Jane smiled and opened up the cage, picking up and surprising the litleo. "Litleo lit!" It cried, thrashing about wildly before bursting into tears. Nate just raised an eyebrow and Jane smiled sadly. "She's easily scared because of her abuse. It might be hard for you to warm up to her, but hopefully she will help your rockruff be more affectionate to you."

"I hope… Anyways, what's her nickname?"

"Besides "bitch!" her old trainer never called her anything. You can name her."

"Okay then… How about "Ember?""

"I like it! Ember it is. Now, tap her with this pokeball, and you'll have ownership of her."

Nate did as told, gently touching the wailing litleo with a pokeball that Jane had given him as it shook back and forth before giving a 'click!'

"And now, I've caught a litleo! Let me see what my pokedex has to say."

Nate pulled out his pokedex and scanned the pokeball, which popped up with facts and again read the blurb.

"Litleo, the lion cub pokemon. The stronger the opponent it faces, the more heat surges from its mane and the more power flows through its body."

It also popped up with its statistics.

 _Species: Litleo. Nickname: Ember. Date obtained: June 24._

 _Affection: 10 total. Play and get to know each other better!_

 _Likes: Sour food. Hates to lose. Timid nature._

"No surprise to its nature," Nate commented.

"Alright, please take good care of Ember, Nate. Thank you for saving a pokemon! I'll give you my dex ID just in case you want to adopt another or spread awareness."

"Uh, sure," Nate replied, handing over his pokedex. She gave it back to him, thanked him again and watched as Nate returned Vixen, mounting his bike before he shot off and came home. Once he arrived, he parked his bike and dived for his sofa, lying down before he released both his pokemon.

"Alright you two, get to know each other," he instructed as the two looked at each other before speaking and barking. After seeing that they were getting a long, Nate pulled out his pokedex and began to frantically search for ways to raise friendship. As the two pokemon were conversing, Vixen suddenly picked up on her masters emotions.

"Hey, master is feeling sad. I can sense it," Vixen told Ember as she shrugged, seemingly uncaring. Vixen shot her an annoyed glare.

"Master saved your life, you know. Would you rather be back there in the cage?" She asked somewhat aggressively.

"N-no."

"Then come help me cheer up master."

The two came to Nate's side, who simpered and petted both of them. Vixen whined and brushed against his neck since he was lying down.

"Vixen… can I talk to you privately?"

Vixen nodded her head, so Nate got up and beckoned her to follow to his room. Ember, having nothing else to do decided to just roam the house. Nate got inside and closed the door.

"Alright Vixen… I'm sorry for whatever I did."

Vixen cocked her head sideways, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Vixen, you don't have to pretend. I know you hate me."

'What?' She barked, causing Nate to flinch.

"I knew it… I'm sorry, I really am. I guess you just don't like being around me…"

'Wait, why do you think that?'

"I know you're probably saying how bad I am, but I can't understand you, so I tell you what. I'll let you go, if you wish."

'Master! Why would I hate you?'

"I'm such a failure… my parents left me, my girlfriend left me… everyone hates me!" Nate started tearing up, angrily slamming his fists on his bed.

'Maaaster…if only he could understand me.'

"What's wrong with me? I always think I'm doing the right thing, then it all falls apart. Gaaaah!" He started yelling and slamming his pillow, making the down fly everywhere.

'Master is angry because of me… it's my fault! I must tell him that he's wrong… that I love him.'

"Why am I such a failure?! I should just end it… shouldn't I?"

'MASTER!' Vixen yelled and channeled all of her Aura at Nate, which she was able to do thanks to her vital spirit ability. She suddenly turned a blinding shade of white, a bright light at first dull grew so paramount and blinded Nate. "Wh...what?" He asked, shielding his eyes with his arm.

"Roooockruffff!" Vixen cried, her voice distorting. The light was starting to fade now, diminishing gradually. Nate slowly uncovered his eyes and looked at the direction of Vixen. What he saw made his jaw drop. In front of him was an actual wolf with tan-brownish fur, four angled paws, a jagged white main with pointy ears and fur on the sides of her rather menacing yet beautiful blue eyes. From her white pointed muzzle, a grin protruded, as she immediately pounced on Nate, knocking him to the bed. "Master! I evolved! I'm a Lycanroc now!" She cried, licking at his face and nuzzling his cheek while purring affectionately.

"Whoa, did you just speak?"

All he got as response was another purr from her, but also could hear in the back of his mind "Yes, master!" It was really weird and sounded like the little voice inside your head when you read something. Vixen couldn't get enough of him; his scent, his body, it was so overwhelming. She wrapped her paws around him, still rubbing against his face with her eyes closed and purring.

"Ahaha… that tickles… how did you learn to speak?"

She retracted from him, staring at his hypnotically beautiful brown eyes. "I evolved trying to talk to you, so I linked my aura win yours, thanks to my ability. I wanted to tell you… that isn't true, what you said. I love you, Nate!"

Hearing that, Nate beamed and laughed. "You really do? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He grabbed around her neck and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in and hugging Vixen as she gave a squeal of delight. They both remained like this for a while with Vixen's paws around his back and his hands around hers. Soon, he retracted from her, grinning and laughing happily. Vixen barked with him, giving a shrill cry of "Lycanroc!"

"You know, I really thought you hated me."

Vixen cocked her head sideways, much as she did when she was a rockruff. "Why would I hate you? You saved my life. Didn't you see me rubbing myself on your legs?"

"Yeah, I should have noticed, but the pokedex said you had negative sixty four affection."

Vixen giggled. "But that's just a number. It could be wrong."

"I guess it is!"

"So you based your emotions and mine on that? You wanted to kill yourself because of that?"

Nate thought about it, then facepalmed. "I was too caught up in everything. I didn't think."

"But that's normal for you to not think!" Vixen teased, giving Nate a sly grin.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch what? What hurts?"

"My feels do." He replied with a playful nudge, both bursting out into laughter. Seeing her beloved master so happy, with each other in their arms made Vixen's heart flutter. She wanted him so badly, it was so hard resisting him. Nate was too relieved that he didn't realise she meant love as in a mate, all he thought was just family love.

From there, Vixen made a decision. Forevermore they were to live, she would be his, and he would be hers. Even if that statement was only one sided, he was going to have to agree, be it by force.

 **Yeah, yeah, don't pull your pants off just yet. No lemons until at least past chapter five. I don't want to rush the lemons. Don't worry, I'll get dirty soon. When I get dirty…**

 ** _I get mean_.**

 **Akartoshi out!**


	4. Competition

**Hello everybody, none other than Akartoshi here. I appreciate the reviews and all, so I'll answer some questions that people asked.**

 **Firstly; The dex displayed that number for a very special reason. It has something to do with mathematics and integer glitches. If you are a programmer, I'm sure you'd have realized that the numbers 256 and 64 have one thing in common, and you have most likely seen 256 or FFF before ;). Don't spoil it for the others though! I'll reveal this eventually, heheeheh…**

 **Also, just a reminder, this is a yandere, BDSM story, and as such I will have reverse rape, pain inflictions and all that jazz. I also plan on having some other kinky stuff like force feeding (mouth to mouth), and ownership, but don't worry, I'll stay away from scat/poop, piss/watersports and the extremer fetishes. Anyhow, we still have a couple of chapters before Vixen goes fully crazy :P she only starts to kill this chap.**

 **There will be a mini lemon (no penetration) so yay for that.**

 **Enjoy the story!**

"Okay now, use Flame wheel! Vixen, use rock throw!"

The two pokemon did as instructed, taking out the wild rattata and watchog that had tried to attack them. "That was fucking awesome! Great work from you two as always!" Nate cried, walking up and petting the two pokemon as Ember jumped into his hands with a "Lit!" Not wanting to be left out, Vixen pounced on Nate, shoving him to the grass.

"Whoa, easy!" He cried while laughing at her. "You're so spoilt, aren't you?"

"Yup! It's thanks to you!" Vixen told him, grinning.

"Well who can resist your puppy dog stare?" He replied.

"I have trained you well," she announced triumphantly, making Nate laugh some more.

"You cheeky little wolf!" He replied, jumping at her and tickling her stomach as she giggled and lifted her paws up in pure bliss as he gave her a belly rub that he supposed was ticklish. After seeing that she was having fun, he pouted.

"You're supposed to not be liking it."

"Hmm, try harder master?"

"I will, and I said to call me Nate."

He vigorously tried to rub his hand on her and make her whine or flinch, enough to the point where his hand burned from friction. After failing, she laughed at him.

"One, zero!" She exclaimed with a giggle. Ember was looking and watching their little scene, sighing at the two childish beings. Nate then turned face up, looking at the night sky and was shortly joined by the other two pokemon.

"Look! That's the big dipper right there," Nate pointed out, showing the others the constellation.

"It's so pretty!"

"Litleo lit!"

Nate beamed, looking at the stars with his two best friends, enjoying the nice view. He was snapped out of it when his pokedex started to vibrate.

"Hang on a second guys!"

Nate left the two, giving them time to converse amongst themselves as he answered a call.

"Hello, this is Jane!"

"Hey Jane!"

"Hi! How's Ember doing?"

"She's doing a great job, I think she likes me now."

"What about your rockruff?"

"I think the affection checker glitched out, because she even told me that she really likes me."

"Huh? Told you?"

"Yeah... It's complicated. Anyways, find a home for the other litleos yet?"

"Yup! A family got two for a pet, and the other was adopted by an old lady."

"Glad to see that they have someplace to stay - hey! Stop that!" Ember had been tugging on the hem of Nate's pants playfully.

"Sorry about that, Ember's biting my pants." Nate received a giggle from the other end.

"I'm so glad that she has found a good owner, we were afraid that nobody would want them."

"Yeah, I'm glad I helped to rescue her."

"I wonder how she is doing. Has she been eating properly? At first she wasn't."

"Yeah, she's fine. If you want, I can let you meet her."

"You can? Well, where would you like to meet? I can bring my own pokemon and they can socialise."

"Sounds like a neat idea! There's a joint near my house that serves as a pokemon and human restaurant. We can meet there if you wish."

"Okay. What about for lunch?"

"Yeah, that works for me. Does one o'clock suit you?"

"It does. What's the restaurant called?"

"Pokediner."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow for lunch. Bring both your pokemon. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The sound of a 500 hertz tone signalled Nate that the call was over. He smiled inwardly to himself, realising that he had just asked a girl out for lunch. A cute girl too. At the moment, he had other things to attend to, though.

"Alright you attention seeking litleo!" He cried as he grabbed the cub and started tickling her neck as she giggled. Vixen watched from a distance with a smile. When her master was happy, his emotions were sensed by her which also made her happy, though sometimes when he was was sad, she couldn't help but enjoy feeding on it. She noticed that after he put the pokedex down, he was suddenly a lot more happy.

"Master, what did you talk about on that device?"

"Oh, that's a kind of phone. It basically allows me to communicate with people from a distance."

"Cool! Who did you talk to?"

"Jane, you know, the girl who gave us Ember. I basically asked her out, hehe..."

Vixen looked at him puzzled. She remembered that her previous master had talked about 'going out' with girls, and she knew that it was something that was done to get more intimate with a couple. She growled angrily. 'Jane better not try and steal him from me,' she thought. Oblivious to her anger, Nate then turned to Ember.

"Alright, I think that's enough training. Tomorrow will be fun for us all, so I think we should call it a night."

"Lit!"

"Yes master..."

"Vixen, call me Nate."

"Fine, Nate."

With that, the trio hiked back from the plains they were in and headed home. Ember was skipping happily, glad that she could advance a few levels. Vixen, who was still behind them all, started to change forms with a growl, until she was a Midnight Lycanroc with red eyes and red fur.

"Gosh, I still haven't gotten used to that transformation yet. You look scary as hell...yet your red coat contrasts beautifully," Nate complemented, making her blush.

"Thank you, Nate. I can't really control my form changes, but I should be able to soon with more training. Do you prefer my midnight form?"

"Eh, I think you look amazing both times. Be whatever is comfortable."

Vixen blushed again. "Thank you..."

They soon arrived home, where Nate took a quick shower with Vixen laying outside the bathroom door for him and Ember roaming the house before Nate plopped his fatigued body onto his cloud pillow and pulled the sheets over. He was just about to go to sleep when his pokedex vibrated again.

"Hello, is this Jane?"

"Hey. It's Drake. I was curious as to how Vixen was. Does she still hate you?"

"Turns out, she never did hate me. The pokedex checker wasn't working correctly, that's all."

"Oh, do you have a faulty model? Maybe you should bring it in and I'll try and fix it up."

"Okay, I can bring it in tomorrow morning. Wait a sec, can I put you on hold?"

"Uh, sure."

Nate moved the pokedex away from his ear. Vixen had walked into the room and laid down on the bed. Since she did this as a rockruff, Nate didn't mind. "Hey, have you seen where Ember is?" He asked.

"Yes, want me to get her?"

"Sure, just tell her to come to my room when she is tired."

"Okay, master."

"Stop calling me master."

"Sorry, Nate."

Nate the picked up the pokedex. "I'm back."

"Who were you talking to? I heard what you said, about the whole 'master' thing."

Nate blushed. "Wait - you've got the wrong idea. I was talking to my pokemon!"

"Sure. As if you can understand them." Drake responded, somewhat teasingly.

"Actually, I can. When Vixen evolved, she linked our aura's together or something like that."

"You're serious?" Drake replied, seemingly surprised.

"Why, is it not a common thing? She did have the ability vital spirit to assist her."

"Nate, you know how many auratic linking cases between a trainer and his pokemon have been recorded?"

"Uh, 1,000? The world's a big place after all."

"Nate, the answer is one. A Lucario once linked itself to a trainer. That's all."

"One?" Nate's jaw dropped. "Holy fuck! How come it's so rare?"

"We don't know. Before we could study the Lucario or trainer, they both... vanished."

"What happened?"

"You think we know? The lucario started acting weird; it started getting aggressive at others who tried to approach its trainer. We think it may have something to do with the lucario."

"Wow... I would have liked to meet that person."

"Never mind. You are a one in a million - more precisely - two in eight billion, Nate. Do you mind if you bring in Vixen for studying?"

Nate paused for a moment. He didn't like the idea that much.

"We'll pay you tons and tons of money. This could be a breakthrough in technology and understanding of pokemon!"

"How much?"

"Maybe thousands."

"Deal!"

"Great! When do you want to meet?"

"Well, I'm busy for lunch tomorrow, so how about after that? Like three or so."

"Works for me. Meet at the pokecentre. See you then."

"Alright. Bye."

Nate hang up the phone and started reliving the conversation. He and Vixen were one of a kind, but more than that he was curious, why and how? Nonetheless, he was feeling tired and fell asleep.

~Mini lemon warning! No penetration though~

Vixen waited patiently until Nate was snoring soundly, before she slowly approached him. She had other plans for the night besides sleep, and they all revolved around him. She stole a glance to see if Ember was nearby, which she wasn't, so Vixen decided to make her move. She looked at Nate, who was still asleep. She slowly and quietly lifted the blanket off of him, revealing his blue checkered nightgown. Her paws crept like spiders to his body, until she reached his pants. For a moment, she hesitated. 'What if master wakes up? He will be angry at me…'

After a moment, she decided to continue. With her claws, she lifted the waistband of his pants up and slowly pulled them down. She grinned as she saw his penis. Checking and finding out he was still asleep, she inched her paw closer and closer until she touched it. There was no response from him, so she gently batted at his shaft and rubbed it slightly. As it started to grow, she giggled to herself. She kept rubbing at it and using her soft paws to stimulate his now fully erect member. It was rather big and surprised her at the size. She could sense that though he was asleep, his body yearned for satisfaction. Quickly, she leaned her muzzle forward and gave it a lick, causing it to throb. Her left paw grasped for his balls, while her right paw started to rub against her dripping wet snatch. After licking it a few times, she engulfed it in her muzzle at the same time that she shoved her paw into her pussy.

Because of her teeth, she mainly used her tongue but the moist warmth of her mouth was ever so pleasurable to Nate, who buckled his hips and subconsciously thrusted into her mouth while grunting slightly. While doing all of this, Vixen was hastily shoving her paws in and out of her sex too, moaning at the sexual stimulation. She sped up her licking and thrusting into herself, making sure to repeatedly lick the tip as it seemed to get the most reaction from him. It wasn't long before she felt an orgasm building and saw his dick throbbing, about to release. Much to her disappointment, she couldn't let him cum, or she'd risk waking him up. Instead, she retracted from his dick, and started rubbing herself hard, panting and letting her tongue fly loose before all her muscles clenched up and she bit her lip to prevent a scream as her juices squirted from her cunt repeatedly. When she was finally done, she cleaned up her juices with a towel, sulking that she couldn't get to see Nate orgasm into her mouth.

'Nevermind. I'll tell him soon. I just need to get him to like me more first.'

With that, she pulled up his pants, wiping her saliva off his cock and drifted to sleep contently.

~End of minilemon~

"...te...Nate? Nate, wake up."

"Hnngh... What's the rush?" Nate asked, yawning.

"Nate, it's almost 11:30. I'm hungry." Vixen complained.

"Oh, wow. I must have overslept. I had a good dream…"

Nate quickly got out of his bed and started cooking two masaladas. When it was done, he gave it to his pokemon. "Sorry about that, here you go!" He told Vixen and Ember, who had now come downstairs.

"It's fine. Can I ask you where we are going anyways?"

"The caretaker of Ember invited us to lunch. I'm sure you and Ember would enjoy yourself."

Vixen growled slightly. "I hope so too."

"In fact, we should get going soon. I need to drop off my pokedex, so I'll pick you guys up in fifteen."

Nate did as he said, taking his pokedex to Drake before bringing his pokemon to the restaurant. It wasn't long before Jane showed up with her pokemon; a Blastoise and a Gallade. They greeted each other, before taking their seats.

"Ember, as you can see, is fine and well." Nate told Jane proudly.

"She sure looks happy!" Jane answered, petting the litleo as it gave a "lit!"

"By the way, thanks for bringing them. It's nice to let my pokemon socialise." Jane added.

"No problem. It's nice to let my pokemon mingle."

The two smiled and chatted. Vixen watched from the sidelines angrily as the two seemed to be getting along. There wasn't much she could do right now besides sulk, so she did just that.

"I suggest the Sinnohan steak. It's really good," Nate suggested.

"I love that dish too! I was born in Sinnoh, so I really like it.

"You are? I'm from Sunnyshore city!"

"What a coincidence! I'm from there too!"

"Really? Awesome! Remember Volkner?"

"That gym leader? Yup, he was really fun. He used to let me play with his shinx."

"The one called Joule?"

"Yeah, that was his name! It's so cool that you are from there too."

"What school did you go to?"

"Sunnyshore primary."

"Hey! I went there too! Did you have Ms. Golden?"

"Yeah… sadly."

"Ahah, that must have been a pain."

While the two seemed to be having such a fun conversation with so much in common, Vixen was trying her best to not jump on the fucking bitch and rip her ugly face off. 'How dare you try to take Nate from me!' She thought, baring her fangs and growling.

The food soon came, for the pokemon it was a mix of poffins, pokeblock and masaladas. As for the two trainers, they had a steak marinated with herbs and potatoes. They conversed about their childhoods, early experiences and shared an awful lot in common. Both their parents were killed in the tsunami, they both were relocated here because of the tsunami, they were the same age and lived in the same town. The conversation soon got to the point where they started flirting with each other, which caused Vixen to almost jump on her and slice her throat. She luckily played it off, withstanding the torture that was watching them like each other. Finally, they paid for the bill and headed outside, chit chatting and having a good time. Everyone - Ember, Jane, Nate and Jane's pokemon seemed to be having an amazing time except for Vixen.

They finally left, but not after agreeing to meet tomorrow for dinner by themselves. Vixen was tired of Jane's bullshit, even though she didn't do much. Vixen quickly threw a plan together and quickly went to execute it. She walked up to Nate, doing her best at feigning nervousness. It worked like a charm; the cock of her head, her rubbing of paws; Nate for sure thought she was nervous.

"Hey! What's up?"

"W-well, you know her Gallade, right?"

"Yeah?"

"He made a good point. He said that if I don't ever go back in the forest, I start to lose my senses. I was wondering; could you pleeaase let me just go in for a little?"

"No problem! I'll give you forty five minutes. I guess Ember and I will just go look for something to do then."

"Thank you so much, Nate! Forty five is all I need." With that, she brushed against him before heading off in the trees. Nate shrugged, then turned to Ember. "Wanna go find some delicious food?"

"Lit!"

It didn't take long for Vixen to track her prey down. Jane was walking home happily, oblivious to Vixen entirely. Vixen quickly bit herself, drawing blood and then hobbling over to Jane. Jane saw and quickly rushed over.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

Vixen gave a convincing howl of pain, pointing her paws in the direction of the forest. "Wait, should I call Nate?"

She shook her head quickly.

"If you say so. What do you want me to do? Something is in the forest?"

Vixen nodded, limping over to the trees.

"Wait! I'll go with you. I'll get Slasher to deal with him." With that, she released her Gallade. Vixen groaned. He was going to be a hindrance.

"Hey? What's wrong?" The Gallade asked.

"I was attacked by something!" Vixen responded.

"What?"

"I couldn't tell, but I know that it seemed like…" by now they walked deep enough in the forest that sunlight was blocked by the thicket of trees.

"...me."

The Gallade looked at her confused, before he noticed two large boulders levitating around him. Before he could react, one crashed at full force into his chest while the other slammed into his skull. As she heard his body hit the ground, she knew that the coast was clear. There was nothing that was going to stop her now.

"Slasher? Oh no! I think he was attacked! We have to find him!" Jane cried. "This is getting dangerous. I'm calling Nate, okay?"

Jane reached for her pokedex but never got to open it. Vixen pounced at her, knocking her to the ground.

"Ah - What are you…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Vixen sank her teeth into her arm, causing her to scream and bleed. Her eyes teared up from the pain, her vision went blurry. With her working right hand, she went to her pokedex and frantically started typing a message.

"help. vixe"

Sadly for her, she was unable to finish the N as a spiked rock was summoned by Vixen and crashed straight through her chest, puncturing her ventricles and flesh, iregulating the blood flow and earning another weak gasp from her. She could only watch as a completely crazy Lycanroc stood on her, grinning evilly as she slowly faded to nothingness.

When all life had left her body, Vixen dug a small hole and tried to put her in. Since she was too big to put in, she sliced up her body and bones into small bits. It looked like a giant mess. Alongside that, she took the fainted Gallade and buried him with her, ripping and dismantling both their bodies in the process. There was a lot of red stains and flesh everywhere, so she needed to clean it up. Luckily, she remembered that she had a blastoise, so she made a rock prison and released him inside of it.

"Wh...what is this?" He asked. Vixen ignored him, instead pointing to all the blood. "Clean up this mess," she demanded. When he did not listen, she sent a rock flying at his face. "Unless you want to become the mess, fucking clean it up!" She barked, getting too into the whole killer thing. She really did like it - to see them suffer. It was so amusing; they all bent to their will. Even the blastoise, who was now cleaning the mess with watergun, were pawns on a chessboard.

One fucked up chessboard of sadistic romance. It had a worthy prize though; her beloved master's love.

And she would do anything for it.

 **Nothing much to say in authors notes except that shit is about to get more intense so Akartoshi out!**

* * *

 **Update: Guys, I've become very very ill, I'm not sure what to do as there are no doctors here in Malaysia. I'm going to take a long, long break from this (At least a week but less than a month) but don't worry! I will still be active. I'm also going to be working on my other story, Welcome to our world, so this is why I'm going to not update this for a while. I'm really sorry. Akartoshi out  
**


	5. The true affection level

**Oy! It's Akartoshi here and this is the last chapter before the all out psychotic rampage lol. Also, about the whole watersports thing;**

 **I know that it is used to mark territory, but I'm kinda unsure how I would incorporate it into the story. I've read some watersport stories where it's actually pretty hot but I've read many that are downright disgusting. It's something that could gross out many of my viewers or make the story better. Basically I'm taking a gamble by writing it, and honestly I've never written any watersport stories or had any experiences with it. I'm still undecided about it, so I'll see what the viewers have to say. Put your reviews either supporting or against watersports and I'll go with the flow.**

 **Regardless I already have other fetishes like ownership dominance, reverse rape, force feeding, yandere characteristics, bdsm, yiff and painful, painful bloodplay planned.**

Enjoy the story!

"Gah, it's already two fifty. I'm gonna be late!"

"Sorry Nate."

"It's fine. You know, thanks to you, I think we're going to be rich. That'll hopefully mean I won't need to try and work my ass off at that stingy store again."

"As long as I can help, I will!"

"Thanks. I'm going to need you and Ember to return to your pokeballs for now."

"Alright, Nate."

The trio had met up again after Vixen had taken a 'stroll' in the forest. Nate and Ember found a delicious masalada place while Vixen took care of Jane, and Nate completely forgot about the time which flew by so fast. He returned his two pokemon and quickly turned on his motorcycle, speeding off to the pokecentre. He was then greeted by Drake and a girl who he assumed was his assistant. Drake beckoned him to come into the back room.

"Hey! Thanks for coming. We'd like to study the way that you and Vixen communicate."

"Uh, no problem. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, you can release her, then we need to monitor your brainwaves and see how she is communicating with you."

Nate did as instructed, letting out Vixen, who greeted them with a happy bark. "Master, is this what you told me would help you?"

"Yeah, and you don't have to do anything at all! Just talk to me when he says to, I guess."

Drake handed Nate a helmet with wires plugged in. "We won't take up much of your time but you just need to wear this and communicate. Talk about your life or something."

"Okay." Nate then turned to Vixen, who was licking her paws.

"So...uh, let's see. How was your day? Nah, too generic. What'cha do today? Wait... I already know... Wait a sec, what'dija do in the forest?"

Vixen freaked out slightly. "Just...wandering around, Nate."

"Oh. For almost two hours? You like hiking?"

"Uh, yeah... Hiking."

"What did you find on your hike?"

"Nothing..."

"You didn't find anything."

"Yes."

"Reeeaaaaallly?"

"Yes, Nate."

"C'mon. Tell me the truth."

Vixen again had a panic attack, having trouble maintaining her appearance.

"You're panting slightly."

"I do that a lot!" She whined back, furthering Nate's suspicion.

"Nu-uh, you don't. What did you do in the forest? Don't say nothing."

Finally, Vixen almost cried as she choked the truth out.

"I...I killed... a... a..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Nate burst out laughing. Vixen didn't find it very funny, but was taken aback at his giggles.

"Oh, you went on a hunt! That's okay! You are a predator, hunting is fine with me!"

"Really? It's okay for me to kill-"

"Sure it is! It's only natural. You don't need to hide anything from me."

"I don't have to hide anything?"

"Yeah! You can tell me. I won't judge you."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Why, do you have any other secrets?"

Vixen hesitated momentarily, however, she was grinning on the inside. 'Nate allows me to kill, hehe… Nate won't judge me…' Luckily was interrupted by Drake's assistant, so she didn't need to respond to Nate.

"Alright, we did a scan on your brain. It appears that she sends stimuli signals that radiate from her and excite your electrons, manipulating them into telling the left brain hemisphere that it has heard sound waves when it didn't. Very interesting indeed. I wonder whether we too could attempt to manipulate the brain. However, you're DNA wavelength is so specific that I'm surprised she even managed to give a signal. It's super precise - a two in eight billion chance."

"Yeah... I have no idea what you're saying but it sounds sciency, so bravo, I guess?"

"Well, all you have to know is you're a really lucky guy."

"Sure am."

Drake came back in the room. "Wow, our results were phenomenal! Did Jace tell you about the findings?"

"Jace? You're assistant?"

"That's me," Jace replied.

"Yeah... That's pretty cool actually," Nate answered.

"Master... Did I do a good job?" Vixen asked.

"You sure did, apparently. Call me Nate."

"She still calls you master eh?" Jace asked. Nate nodded.

"Pokemon will be pokemon!" She added jokingly as Nate laughed. Vixen did not find it in the slightest bit funny. 'I'll show you what else a pokemon can do, bitch.'

"Here's $300 for coming in," Drake then told Nate, handing him three 100 bills.

"Whoa, $300 for only 15 minutes? Shit, can I come in again?"

"Sure! I'd love to see you again," Jace told him, slightly flirtatiously. Vixen had trouble resisting tearing her to shreds.

"Also, Nate, I looked into your pokedex. It doesn't appear as if it's broken, which was really surprising. I called my staff and asked them to fix it, they were all so confused since it seemingly worked fine. I'll hopefully give you a call when it's fully fixed up."

"Alright! I appreciate it."

"No problem! I'll see you tomorrow, same time? I wanna study Vixen next."

"Sure."

Nate then headed home, satisfied with the quick cash and being able to understand Vixen more. On his way home, she went for another hunt in the woods, which Nate fully supported, even jokingly giving her tips on how to make sure nobody can smell your scent. They proved useful for her hunt, as she easily took out Jace. Once they had all got home, Nate lay on his bed and hugged Vixen as well as Ember.

"Thank you all so much! Ever since you guys came into my life, I feel so much better."

"Anything for you, Nate."

"Lit!"

"Alright, what do you say we have a deluxe masalada meal for breakfast tomorrow! I'm going out to meet Jane tonight. I hope she comes, she hasn't responded yet."

Vixen felt a pang of guilt, knowing that he'd be waiting for nothing, but she couldn't just stop him.

"Alright, bye, Nate."

Nate was about to leave them when his pokedex rang.

"Hello, is this Jane?"

"No, that's the second time you confused me with her."

"It's Drake?"

"Yep! Now Nate... Listen to me, very carefully," Drake told him, his voice quivering slightly, as if in panic.

"Wh...what's up?"

"We figured out the issue with your pokedex."

"Yeah, so?"

"The affection meter goes up to 256. This is the highest amount of affection a pokemon can show to a trainer and have it in a healthy, happy relationship."

"Okay?"

"However, there have been some other cases where the pokemon fall in love with their trainers. In this case, their affection goes up. Let's say it's 300, right? The thing is, it still rounds anything from 257 to 500 back down to 256."

"So, it just shows as 256 when it's 300?"

"Exactly, but that's not my point. If you have an affection level over 500, you get what they call an integer overflow. Basically, the number wraps around. Example is let's say we are counting from 1 to 9, and we get 10 right? Well it doesn't have space for a two digit number, because it was never planned to read stuff that high, so instead of 10 we get 0."

"Cool..."

"Not cool at all. In the affection checker's case, it wrapped around from over 500 to -100. You wanna know why? The number is too high."

"But isn't friendship a good thing?"

"Yes. The affection checker reads brain chemistry to see how much a pokemon likes it's trainer. Thing is; more than 256 is already more than a regular relationship. It means that the pokemon loves their trainer romantically."

"Oh, god... So, does that mean..."

"No, it doesn't. Because 256 to 500 is not the number that Vixen scored. Nate. You have no idea how high that number is, -64, when it isn't wrapped around."

"What is it?" Nate asked weakly, a bulge in his throat building up.

"Nate, it's 724. Seven-fucking-hundred and twenty four."

"Oh my god..."

"Nate, relationships after 350 start to get dangerous. After 500, the pokemon obsess over their trainers. Guess what? You achieved a new high score, Nate. She's more than dangerous... She's... She's bloody _fucking_ crazy!"

"Oh...my...god." Nate opened his mouth in utter shock, sweat streaming from his hands. He was terrified, shaken up.

"That's not all, Nate. You know how she linked your aura's?"

Nate didn't respond. He was still in shock, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide. Drake continued regardless.

"Well, in order to do that, she needed a very specific emotion combination. That means, you are almost half of what she thinks about. So, the only possibility of what else she thinks about that would still match her wavelength to yours... would be... would be..." Drake trailed off, his voice shaking so visibly that it was as if you could see him shaking his head in fear and disgust.

"What... Drake. Tell me."

"Nate, it's sadism. She wants to torture you, yet make her yours. If you get caught by her, you're going to be in so much agony. Nate, listen to me..."

"Run the _fuck_ away."

 **My policy for my stories are; If you are under 18, try not to get caught. For the next chapter, however, if you are under 18, unless you're okay with hardcore bloodplay, stay a million miles away. In fact, if you are over eighteen, and are squeamish, stay the fuck away, it's preeety damn brutal. I have incredibly high tolerance for sadism, so the fact that I say it's bad, means it is, I made sure to describe every inch of pain that poor Nate gets to experience, so seriously. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Also, I have a twitter. @akartoshi! Go follow me because on it I post updates on when I will make new chapters. My english name is Xerxes Marša-Dwa or Marsha-Dva, so if you see the kid with two X's, you know it's me.**

 **Also, search up integer overflows! They actually exist!**

 **Akartoshi out!**


	6. Kidnapped

**You all really don't listen, do you? If I said this was the most violent, disgusting, painful thing ever, you'd still read it lol. Well, I present you something pretty bloody. Read on, go ahead.**

 **Also, no watersports. The vote was 1 yes and 3 no, so rip watersports lol. But, holy fuck, there's literally no room for it anyways because this thing is hardcore. If you all know me on furaffinity, you know I'm into being gagged and cut. Basically, I incorporated my experiences from irl into this. Since I'm probably the only stupid idiot enough to experience being slashed, choked and etc. and write about it here, I am pretty sure this is the most violent, bloody and excessive lemon ever written on this site. I also tried to make it realistic, as most stories I read don't explain how being suspended actually hurts your wrists, losing blood makes you throw up, etc. (Remember that embarrassing story I told on discord lol)**

 **Enjoy reading this, ya sick bastards :P**

"Run the fuck away."

Nate just stood there, completely frozen with confusion and fear. His inner self told him to deny it, which he did.

"But wait, it's probably another glitch, right?"

"Nate... You know how you mistook me for Jane twice?"

"Y...yeah..."

"Well, have you noticed anything suspicious happening with her?"

"No...but, she hasn't responded to my phone calls. We were supposed to meet up for dinner tonight."

From the other end, Drake groaned.

"Did she and Vixen ever meet?"

Nate gulped. "Y...yes."

"After that, she hasn't been responding?"

Nate was completely shaken, his hands trembling as he realized what Vixen did.

"Y...yes, oh god... did... did Vixen...?" He asked through choked tears.

"Listen to me, Nate! Get yourself together. Vixen can sense your emotions, she's gonna know. Stop crying, don't show your fear."

Nate took a deep breath, his hands still shaking slightly. "Alright. Now, what should I do?"

"I have called the police. They are going to keep you safe from her. Just... make an excuse to take your litleo with you, then go outside and run. I don't think she will try to kill you, but if she catches you, you're worse than dead."

Nate took another deep breath and tried to regain his composure. "O...Okay then... but, what are you going to do with her?"

"If she really did kill Jane, she'll be put to death. It's only fair."

"Fine... but please, I don't want her to... to..."

"Nate, get a grip of yourself. Just go now and find Ember. Take her and run. Make sure Vixen doesn't find out!"

"Okay." Nate took another deep breath, the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"Now... good luck. I have an idea. What's your pokemon's favorite food?"

"M...masalada."

"Okay, I'm going to pose as a delivery guy. Don't mess this up, Nate."

"That's reassuring..."

Nate walked into the room with Ember and Vixen. Upon seeing her, he hesitated, but reassured himself, "She didn't do that, it's just a glitch." Since he actually half believed that it was a glitch, she didn't sense his fear... that much.

"...Okay, one, uh... Hey, Vixen, you like the sweet kind, right?"

"Yes, Nate."

"Great! What about you, Ember, want a sweet one too?"

"Litleo!"

"Uh... I can't really understand you. Whoops, heh. Wait, you wanna come in and choose one with me?"

"Leo!"

"Okay, then come along!"

"Master, can I come too?"

"Uhh, the delivery guy says that they don't allow canines there. Some kind of incident happened."

"Alright, then I'll just wait outside!"

"Are you sure you want to do that? Anyways, they don't want them within a range."

"I'll just stay out of range then," She replied, brushing against his leg and purring. To her suprise, his fear slightly increased, almost as if he was scared... of her...

"Well, if you really want to, you can come but just stay out of the radius, okay?"

"Okay!"

Nate gathered the two pokemon, but suddenly heard the yelling on the pokedex. "Why are you bringing her with you! Ugh, it's too late. We have to hang up. Drive to the pokecentre, there will be police men waiting. Run behind them, but make sure Vixen stays far away. When you have their protection, they will restrain Vixen until further evidence is found."

"I... don't want to kill her..."

"For all we know, this could be just a coincidence, but that's very unlikely. If so, she'll just be held for a day, you can apologize and this whole ordeal will be over. Rather that then god knows what would happen with you. Now, hang up convincingly. See you there."

"Sure thing. Thanks for the masalada," with that, Nate hang up the phone. Little did he know that was the last human he would ever talk to.

With his two pokemon in pokeballs, he quickly drove to the pokecentre. As he went there, he saw three police cars parked with six officers standing guard. He parked his bike to the side, and picked up Ember's pokeball.

"Sorry, Vixen."

Nate quickly fled towards the officers, hiding behind them without exchanging any words, only a glance back to the pokeball. It slowly opened up as Vixen came out, confused as to where she was. Her gaze soon averted to the police officers and Nate, which she could now feel radiating with fear, but also... pity.

"Nate, what's wrong?" She asked, slowly approaching. As she got closer, the officer raised his gun.

"Hey, stand down. You are under arrest for the suspected murder of Jane Smith."

Vixens eyes widened. Nate had found out! That would explain his fear.

"Sorry, Vixen... but please... tell me the truth. Did you kill Jane?"

There was no point lying now. Vixen laughed, a very wicked laugh that came from her diaphragm's inner contractions. "Nate, she was such a bitch. You know... she was trying to take you from me."

Nate let go his breath. "You... you killed her...!"

Vixen grinned and slowly paced forward, ignoring as the officer tried to get her to stand down. "Oh Nate. Don't be shy. I just want to be with you... I need you."

"Get any more closer and were going to have to taze you," The officer warned. Vixen still ignored him, but this time, six jagged boulders, spiky all around, and without warning, they flew at full velocity into the police men. It hit them in the face, impaling through their flesh and eyes, destroying every last bit of cartilage and muscle, leaving six bloody, battered bodies in their wake. Nate looked around and screamed, quickly backing against the wall.

"VIXEN! You're crazy! What... oh my god... you killed them..."

Vixen grinned evilly and prowled forth, as if a predator cornering their prey. Nate frantically rattled the doors of the pokecentre, trying desperately to get in. Since it was 10:00 PM, it was long closed and deserted, which explained why nobody noticed the six dead police officers. "Fuck!" Nate yelled, turning to Vixen.

"What do you want?" He yelled, as she approached him.

"Nate... I want you," she cooed, getting close enough until he could hear her panting with pure ecstasy. She loved his fear. It radiated and tasted more sweeter than any food could ever be.

"I wish we had more time, but that's too bad."

"You're a pokemon, I'm a human! I'll get you a male Lycanroc if you need a mate!"

"I just want you...Nate..." she replied, drooling slightly and pinning his hands against the wall, as Nate whimpered and closed his eyes. Suddenly, though, she was knocked down. Nate opened his eyes again to see none other than Ember, who now stood with beautiful red and yellow hair, majestic attire and a lion like appearance, fighting Vixen.

"Ember! You evolved!"

"Pyyyroaaaar!" Ember gave an earth shaking growl, defending Nate. She then turned her head around and motioned for him to run.

"Thanks..." Nate quickly took off, running into the woods as fast as he could muster. He didn't look behind but he could hear Embers roars. He quickly fumbled for his pokedex while running, managing to dial Drake.

"Drake! Help me! She is crazy! She killed them..." Nate started crying. "She killed them, because she wanted me. Oh god, Drake... what do I do?"

"Nate, find somewhere to hide. She is faster than you, you must take cover. Where are you right now?"

"In the forest behind the pokecentre. I can't believe... my own pokemon, she's insane!" Nate kept running for what felt like hours. He was tired, but pushed on despite his legs screaming at him to stop. Finally, his fatigued legs gave way to a branch, tripping him and making him fall over. He was too tired and defeated to get up, but he assumed that Vixen was far, far away.

How wrong he was.

He lied down and tried to even his heavy pants, drenched in sweat from the humid weather and didn't feel like getting up. He had a splitting headache from pushing his body, and felt like passing out. After laying still and listening to starlys chirping, he assumed he was safe and relaxed.

The silence, however, was soon cut short, as the vibration of speech interrupted his rest.

"Found you."

It was a happy tone, as if a girl was playing hide and seek with her friend. However, Nate had no problem identifying the underlying chords of sadistic mirth that the speaker held. Nate quickly shot up, only to fall down again as the branch tugged him back to the earth. The more he tried to flee, the more tangled up he got in the mess. He almost had a breakdown from his fear of Vixen, who had now approached him eye level.

"Please!" Nate bawled, flailing his arms as he tried to escape. "Please... leave me alone!"

"But I looooooove you, Nate."

"But... you're a pokemon! Why do you even think of me as your lover?"

"Because... you're mine."

"I... I never told you that!"

"I know. You're mine, I decided."

A rock flew into Nate's skull, making him fall to the floor immediately, his conscious slowly leaving him. Finally, all faded imto blackness, as his limp body was now Vixen's to take. She licked her lips with hunger. Poor Nate was picked up by Vixen, who slung him over her back and trotted off, leaving no evidence behind.

* * *

 **I don't use that divider. I don't put authors note in the middle of my stories. The fact that I'm doing this to warn you shows how real shit gets. You know what? Yall sadistic bitches prolly want him to suffer anyways, so fine. Don't complain to me if you don't like brink-kink, bloodplay or bdsm because all that shit's coming right the fuck up.**

* * *

"Naaate."

"Naaaaaate?"

Nate's conciousness slowly came back to him, as he tried to move or open his eyes. He realized he could do neither, and panic soon took over his body as he remembered what Vixen did.

"Who's there? Vixen? What did you do to me? Where am I? I can't see anything..."

"Oh, relax. I just chained you and blindfolded you. Keep talking and I'll have to gag you too."

"Oh god... Vixen! Please! What are you doing... what do you want to do with me?" Nate's voice started quivering, either from fear or hurt.

"Shhh..."

Nate flinched as he felt a sharp claw run up his legs, past his thigh and rested on his torso. He also then realized that he was completely naked.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you."

Her claw slowly inched closer and closer to his groin, as Nate tried to fight the restrains. It was also then that he realized how tired his body felt, more specifically his wrists, which hurt and ached like hell.

"Ghh... it hurts!" He whined.

"Already? I didn't even cut you... yet."

"Please, my wrists... what did you do?"

"Take a look. Nice job of mine, agreed?"

Vixen removed the blindfold from his eyes, startling his accustomed to the dark pupils. Surprisingly, where he was was also rather dark. As if he was in a cave. His eyes slowly darted to the blindfold, which was a couple of leaves, then to Vixen. She sat on a rock, grinning evilly, as if a serial killer watching their victim suffer. He then looked up and down, before he realized just how much of "fucked up" he was in. His two arms were suspended over his head, tied to a chain-like string of rocks. Below him, his ankles were also suspended in the air by two more chains. He was floating above the stony floor of a cave, suspended by four chains that ran in an X shape from his four limbs. The only problem with that is, holding his arms up for more than five minutes was already tiring, but he was also literally supporting his entire body weight on his wrists, which were being held up by rocks, which were very, very jagged and sharp. He felt as if his fingers had fallen asleep or gotten pins and needles, and he could barely feel his hand at all because of the lack of blood flow. It hurt so much, as if a tourniquet was applied to his two hands, slicing into the side of his wrists like knives. He couldn't get the rock cuffs out from his wrists once they pierced his skin, because his weight was dragging him down, and also dragging the cuffs deeper into his epidermis. Everything ached. His legs felt sore, his arms were screaming with agony, not to mention his wrists and he already felt like shit from his over exhausting running.

The worst part is that Vixen hadn't even started her game.

"You like these chains?" She asked, proud of her handiwork.

"They... hurt!" He hissed, twitching slightly as he felt his blood slowly leak out from his newly imprinted wounds.

"Good," Vixen responded sadistically. She then jumped off the rock and approached Nate.

"How long...how long are you going to keep me here?"

She chucked and stepped on a rock, whispering into his ear.

"Forever."

"Please... I won't ever love you like this! Let me go!" He cried, trying to twist his body to hopefully wiggle free. Big mistake. The sharp cuffs sliced around his skin as he rotated, earning a raw scream of pain from Nate as new blood trickled from his newly sliced flesh. Vixen giggled, putting out her paw and swabbing at his blood. She then put the paw in her mouth and sucked on it seductively.

"Let's see what your body says."

Vixen put a paw on Nate, who looked at her with dreaded eyes. She touched his meat, making him cringe slightly. Slowly, she used the padded part of her paw to stimulate his length, earning small whines from Nate. Most of it was from pain, but slowly, pleasure won over as he started to moan with her touches.

"Gghh! VIXEN, THIS IS WRONG!" He screamed, tears falling from his eyes. Seeing this, she just wanted to pleasure him more. Slowly, she placed her muzzle forward and gave it a few licks as it throbbed. Nate tried to cover up his emotions but she could tell he enjoyed it. With one paw, she pumped it up and down while using her tongue to lap at his tip and surrounding. Nate kept protesting and whimpering to no avail.

"Stop it... please, I'm gonna... I'm gonna come to a pokemon... stop!" He whined, though this time his protesting was a lot more half hearted. His head was too clouded in a mix of bliss, pain, confusion and hurt. His orgasm was slowly building with her continued licks and rubbing. However, right before he orgasmed, Vixen stopped stimulating him, leaving his wet cock hanging lose, and Nate whining at his denial.

"It looks to me like you're enjoying yourself, mmm?" She whispered into his ear, grinning and showing her teeth.

"You're... you're crazy!" Nate spat. Vixen chuckled, licking her lips as she put a paw around Nate's chest.

"Maybe I am."

She then started forming a new rock, which she then picked up and fastened around Nate's mouth. He watched in horror as she muted him, slightly causing him to choke and cough, which only made the cuffs slice deeper into his wrists. The salty, bitter taste of the gag made him want to spit, but everything seemed to hurt his wrists.

"But...I know you are too."

Vixen picked up the two leaves in her mouth and covered his fear-filled teary eyes, blinding him from what would happen.

"Let me show you."

For a moment, Nate couldn't feel anything but the agonizing pain of his wrists. All was silent but the trickling sound of his slit ulna. Suddenly, he felt something lash against his back, almost feeling as if it burned the skin off of him. He screamed in complete agony, pain striking him so hard it felt as if he was going to die. All of his muscles tensed up as it swam through his nerves, throbbing and burning, even though whatever had hit him was gone.

"I could only get a rock whip, so it miiiight hurt a little more than normal," Vixen told him, taking a deep breath and savoring the pain and fear that radiated off from him.

"Scared, are you?" She asked playfully but not without a dark undertone. She then cracked the whip again, as Nate cried and yelled through the gags.

"Better be."

Nate bit down so hard it felt as it his teeth would break. It was all he could try and do to subside the pain as the rocks lashed at his muscles, completely burning and searing his skin off. It felt as if someone was rubbing his back with tree bark, tearing at his flesh while doing so. He tensed up all his muscles and could only pray for it to stop. It was so unbearably painful, he started getting dizzy from sheer agony and blood loss.

"Heh. Look at you, you're enjoying it down there," Vixen giggled, touching his cock with her paw. "You got an erection from fear, shame on you."

Everything was ringing in his ears, he could barely even understand what he was saying.

"All that blood loss just means you can't maintain this for long," She added, pouting and rubbing him slightly. "Oh well. It can wait."

She approached him from behind, wrapping her paws around his stomach and putting her muzzle to his chest. She slowly ran her tongue across his two lacerations, savoring the taste of his blood.

"Your fear... your suffering, your blood, they're so addictive. Nate, I want more, I need more..."

Nate tried to say something but was muffled by the gag. Suddenly, Vixen realized that all his emotions suddenly cut off. He had passed out from blood loss and pain. She sulked, but realized that if she wanted to take him, he can't be losing blood or he would not be able to get a boner.

Or maybe she could have her way with him while she cut him... that sounds fun.

Or maybe she could force him to... aah, that's perfect. She just hoped that he wouldn't die from the pain, because it would be intense. She needed him alive. She needed him to suffer.

And suffer he would.

 **I decided not to publish the second part to this just yet because it's really, really fucking violent and I'm sure some of you are already disgusted by this. Next chapter will have brink-kink and it's bloody painful. Not so sure if I should tone it down a bit because I got a bit excessive as seen here, but if not and you're all fine with more sadism, I'm just gonna say poor Nate won't ever be able to have sex or use the bathroom after the next chapter.**

 **Also, sorry Thor that watersports were voted against. I'm sure blood could suffice instead :P**

 **Aand, my twitter is still calling you! Follow akartoshi or Xerxes Marša-Dwa (no, not Marsa, it's pronounced Mar-sha because the s has a v thing above it, and no, not "Dwa" but Dva because in polish every w is actually pronounced as v. Kurwa!) and I'll tell you when Nate gets pulverized next time lol.**

 **FYI, brink-kink is brinkplay, which is hardcore bdsm to the brink of death. Bloodplay is bleeding during sex.**

 **Akartoshi out!**


	7. Torment

**Hey, Me again and sorry for the late update; was in Seoul and got sick again. I read some of the reviews, a lot of you guys seem to be saying that this isn't brutal / not the most brutal thing you've read. I have two responses to this; first, you all obviously want more pain and suffering, so that will be coming your way ;) Secondly, I've looked up the other fanfictions, one which is Rectified Anonymity. That story to me doens't seem like a story, more or less just a lemon where the author tried too hard to make it disgusting to the reader. It includes scat, random jumps in story, and honestly, it felt as if the characters didn't really have personality.**

 **My goal is to try and make this an enjoyable yet sadomasochistic romancy story, not just the most dirty, disgusting, deterring lemon that is just a oneshot. So, in advance, I know this wont be the most brutal, so sorry to dissapoint lol.**

 **Also, I'll put disclaimers with the stuff that happens this chapter and future ones too.**

 **Bloodplay**

 **BDSM**

 **Ownership demonstration.**

 **Force feeding**

 **Also, sorry to the people that want me to turn it down. I suggest you read my other story, Welcome to our world, if you wish for a regular lemon.**

 **Besides that, hope you enjoy!**

 **P.S. Sorry for not clarifying which form Vixen was in. It was actually her midday form.**

"...Nate?"

Nate felt something slightly wet pressing against his cheek, making a sniffing sound. He groggily opened his eyes, to see Vixen touching his cheek with her nose. He realized that he wasn't tied up, and also that Vixen was no longer in her midday form as she was in yesterday, but her majestic crimson midnight form.

"I know you like my red coat better."

Nate tried to get up, but pain quickly ran through his legs, back and hands, making him quickly fall back to the ground. He then took time to look at his wrists, which had two imprint marks from his manacles yesterday.

"Why...why'd you cut me for?" He whined, grunting in pain as the dull throbbing came from his wounds.

"Normally, when we mate, the male climbs on the female and sinks their fangs into the shoulder of the female before mating. Though this is for a better grip, it also lets others know that the female is claimed. Your back wounds represents that."

"Ghh, so, you beat the shit out of me, just to claim me?"

"I might have gotten carried away, but yes."

"Oh my god... just, leave me alone!"

"Nope!"

Nate just sighed, crying slightly. For all he knew he was kidnapped by a crazy killer pokemon that enjoys torturing him. He just hoped that he would be rescued by the police.

"You hungry?"

Nate tried to pretend like he wasn't, but he was feeling extremely fatigued from the lack of food. He sighed and nodded.

"Alright."

Nate just laid down, still in pain and itchy from all the scars Vixen imprinted on his body. He wondered why Vixen even wanted to keep him, and why she was even this crazy in the first place. Vixen then turned around back to him, flashing her sharp teeth in a grin.

"You want to eat?"

Nate nodded.

"Then, let me feed you."

Nate grunted angrily. "Then...I'm fine, just lost my appetite."

Vixen giggled again and pounced on Nate. He grunted angrily and tried to fight against her, but she then forced her lips onto his. He tried to push her off to no avail, as she forcefully shoved some meat into his mouth. She then retracted but put a paw over his mouth to make sure that he didn't try and spit it out. Having nothing else to do but swallow, Nate chewed it and gulped it down as soon as he could, cringing in disgust.

"Why would you do that? That's just... eeeew!" He complained angrily. Vixen cackled, flashing her red eyes at him and barring her rather menacing teeth, making Nate flinch again.

"If you don't want me to force you to eat, do it yourself. I don't mind, you know."

Nate groaned and decided to eat the meal she prepared for him, which was just roasted meat of some creature. Whatever it was, it was good and gave him more energy. The entire time he was eating, Vixen was grooming herself and eyeing him with dark intent. He planned on ways of escaping, but they all seemed to fall short to Vixen's strong sense of smell and his lack of knowledge of this location.

"If you love me, let me go," Nate demanded, cutting the silence and making Vixen stare at him. Her red eyes pierced through his skull.

"I'm keeping you here because I _looove_ you, Nate," she replied, slurring her speech at the last word.

"Well I don't! You're so... sick! You're a crazy, sadistic creature! Why do you even love me so much?" He spat back, getting up despite the pain in his legs.

"What is wrong with you?"

Nate glared at her angrily, trying his best to ignore the pain in his legs. He awaited her reply, getting nothing at first, but soon, he heard a hiccup from her. He didn't know what it was, but she soon hiccuped more and more until he realized she was laughing: Laughing at him, crazily and bone-chillingly, as if a deranged person. Vixen then jumped down and knocked Nate to the floor.

"Do you know... do you even know, what I had to experience? The people you are running to, that pokecentre..." Vixen slammed her foot into the floor angrily, cracking the cold grey stone. "They're full of shit!" She hissed angrily. "Nate, you saved me. From them. I just want to be with you, forever. I don't care, you can hate me, you can beat me, but I need you, Nate."

Nate sat there, a little taken aback from her response, but he had one thing in mind. Escaping.

"You killed Ember, you cut me up... why do you think I will ever love you?" He retorted angrily.

"I never killed Ember! I made a deal with her, and I wanted to mark you," she cried, hurt evident in her slightly less domineering eyes. Nate knew that he had the upper hand now.

"You killed Jane and Jace!"

Vixen stopped momentarily, lacking an excuse for them both. As she was about to counter Nate, he quickly slammed a rock that he had picked up from the side of the cave into her head. She looked at him with dazed and hurt eyes before dropping limp, but not before hearing Nate say, "I'm sorry."

Nate was running. To where, he had no idea, but he knew that he was getting farther away from Vixen. He stole past the branches, completely bare naked and with pain coursing through his limbs. As he was walking, he stumbled upon a muddy path that held footprint marks on it. Nate quickly followed in the direction of the footprints, hoping to stumble upon someone. To his luck, he came across a sleeping hiker, who left a bag next to them. Nate quickly looked inside his bag and found a pokedex, which he used to dial Drake.

"Hello, this is Drake Evans from Stratious Industries?"

"Drake..." Nate coughed. "Drake, it's me, Nate."

"Nate? You're alive? Oh, thank god. Where's Vixen?"

"Fuck Vixen!" He spat. "She's like... crazy about me! She is forcing me to be hers, she even marked me! I ran out here after knocking her out, but I don't think I'll be able to hide for long."

"Alright. I have your location marked, we will send over a team of 20 with impact vests to rescue you. However, we do need to find Vixen and take her as well. Who knows who she will attack next?"

"Good, but please. Hurry. How long will gathering the twenty people take?"

"I already have them deployed."

Nate raised an eyebrow.

"Alright... good. That was... fast."

"We are dealing with one of the most powerful rock types ever found to exist."

"She's the most powerful?"

"Yeah. Normally, Lycanrocs can only wield up to three small boulders, and can only toss them. Your Vixen, she can lift up to ten boulders! Not only that, but she can change the shape of the rock to her liking, and actually levitate them in the air, as if she is a psychic type."

"Whoa... ten boulders... How did you even figure that out?"

For a moment, the receiving end was silent, but Drake responded shortly.

"We figured it out from the affection checker."

"I see. But wait..." Nate suddenly thought of something and frowned.

"If you knew, why would you have sent in the police? You'd know that she'd take them out easily!"

Again, there was a pause from the other end. Drake then cleared his throat.

"I didn't make that decision. It doesn't matter anyways. We are sending people in to capture Vixen."

"Okay. You tracked my location already, right?"

"Yes, Vixen will be seized soon."

"Alright. Please hurry, she's crazy."

Without a goodbye, Nate heard the dial tone from the other end. He sighed, putting the phone down. Then, another thought came to him. Who gave the orders to Drake? What is Stratious Industries? Nate shrugged, but decided it would be best if he stayed near the location he called Drake in, if he wanted to be saved.

Big mistake.

It wasn't long before Vixen came looking for him, sniffing his scent on the ground before finding him. She jumped at him, knocking him against the dirt as he cried out in surprise. Nate and her struggled for a little, but Vixen was on top and easily pinned his hands, before shoving some kind of rock over his head, resting on his neck. He couldn't tell what it was until she finally got off him. He quickly tried to get up, attempting to run away but the cold rock that she had put around his neck suddenly tugged back with immense force, choking him and preventing him from going further. He hacked and wheezed a bit before trying to rub his throat.

"What the fuck did you put on me?" Nate choked.

"A collar, you keep trying to run away," she responded, growling and pulling on the chain. Nate was yanked back to her immediately, exclaiming in surprise. She then looked at him, this time not with lust but with anger.

"Did you call them?"

"Who? I called Drake."

Vixen growled more, hissing and barring her fangs. "Why don't you listen, Nate?" She pounced on Nate yet again, climbing on him and lifting up a rock.

"Tell you what. I will make you a deal. You stay with me. I'll be yours, and you will be mine." Vixen proceeded to put the rock next to his chest, the spiky edge pointing right at his heart.

"Or... you _die_."

Nate gulped, not liking the situation Vixen had put him in. Her eyes stared at his interrogatively, awaiting a response. After hearing nothing, she inched the stone closer, making Nate start to panic. He really didn't want to agree to her, but he would rather do it than die. As the stone touched his chest, grazing his skin, he quickly answered.

"Fine! Please, don't kill me. I..." Nate closed his eyes and groaned. He was going to regret saying this. "I... I'll just stay... with... you." By the last word, he decrescendoed into a whisper, but it was loud enough for Vixen to hear. She grinned and giggled, nuzzling him with her fluffy mane.

"You promise."

All Nate was thinking is, "Now I've dug myself deeper in this shithole."

Vixen then tugged gently on Nate's chain. "Come, follow me this way." Without having a choice, he just decided to follow her. He was lead, also half pulled, until he found himself once again back in the cave. Nate sighed but convinced himself that Drake would come to rescue him soon.

"Welcome back," Vixen told him sarcastically. After not getting a response from him, Vixen tugged on his chain, making him stumble towards her and allowing her to place her muzzle on his mouth in a kiss. When they were done, she grinned and stepped up on a rock, exposing her slit to him.

"Please stop with the collar thing," Nate complained, to which Vixen responded by yanking his head into her fur, since she was now higher up than him.

"Get licking," she ordered. Nate decided to play her game until Drake came and saved them, even if he had to mate with her, so he stuck out his tongue as she asked, licking at her nether regions. To him, it was quite weird, like licking a piece of meat, but a lot more damp. It also had a hint of sweetness. Nate got quite caught up in the whole thing, suddenly causing Vixen to moan.

"Like that..." she moaned. "And you can join in too!"

Nate was at first confused until she wrapped her hind legs around his member. She slowly started pumping his flesh with her padded feet, giving jolts of pleasure to Nate. He kept licking at her clit until she suddenly howled, squeezing her muscles and letting loose a stream of cum. Nate quickly moved his face away, spitting out the liquid that got into his mouth. Seeing this, Vixen growled.

"You know, you deserve to be punished," she told him, stopping her feet from pleasuring him further.

"Uh... I'm sorry," he replied sheepishly as she came forth and suddenly tied his hands and feet against the rock wall. Nate started to panic slightly.

"What are you doing?" He whined, worrying about her "punishment." She giggled and grabbed his member, pumping and licking it more, bringing groans to his mouth. Suddenly, she stepped back, glowing red and changing into her midnight form. Nate looked at her in confusion, until she had fully changed into her crimson midnight form. She saw Nate staring and grinned.

"You like this more, don't you?"

Nate nodded coyly. He continued to watch her as her grin slowly turned into a smirk, which turned into a sadistic laugh.

"Wh...what's funny? You know what, I'd rather not mate anymore. Please, let me go."

"D'aww, thought you liked this form better? I do too. There's only one problem, though."

"Well... what is it?"

Vixen cackled and pawed at his erection. "This form is used for fight-or-flight adrenaline only. We don't mate in this form. But... that doesn't mean it isn't possible to mate like this."

"Okay... well you can just change back."

Vixen turned to him, taking in deep breaths and Nate watched fearfully as her pupils dilated. She was going back into her full on psycho mode, like she did yesterday. "Oh, Nate. Your fear, your reluctance, It's so..." Vixen took another deep breath, shivering with ecstacy. "It turns me on soo much."

"Vixen, please, get a grip of yourself! I don't want to mate anymore, fuck this."

"Hey, it isn't impossible. I told you already."

"Then why did you make it such a big deal?"

"Because, dear Nate..." Vixen snaked around him, her muzzle touching his ear as she whispered lowly;

"It's going to _hurt_."

As she whispered those words, Nate shook with dread. He was already feeling beaten up by yesterday and was not keen at all on anymore pain. "Vixen, pleaaase!" He begged, frantically fighting the restraints. 'Why did I ever think this was a good idea?'

"Anything that penetrates my body in this form will get cut up. It's only natural to keep unwanted males away when fighting."

"C...cut up?!" Nate screamed, shaking his wrists and kicking his legs. "Stay away from me! You monster!"

Vixen grinned and slowly got near him, giving his member a lick as he whined. "You're body says yes, you say no. I know you want me in this form, so, why not?"

"Why not? Because... because I don't want to get fucking cut up!" He yelled, tearing up from trepidation. He was so scared, he was shivering and groveling with fear. All it did was just turn Vixen on more as she wrapped her claws behind his back. Nate yelled out in pain as her claws sank into his flesh, allowing her to get a better grip on him and position himself over his member.

"STOP!" He screamed, thrashing wildly in an attempt to throw her off. "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT THIS!" Nate started crying and yelling, exhausting himself and trying to get Vixen to leave him alone. She laughed evilly and gagged poor Nate, making him silent. The only noise was his pounding heart in fear, his dripping sweat and Vixen positioning herself on him. She gave him one glance and slammed her entire body weight onto his penis.

Nate screamed - he really screamed a gut-wrenching cry of pure agony. His muscles convulsed uncontrollably as he emptied his entire diaphragm into the most inhuman scream ever. It felt as if somebody had stuck a blender around his member, slicing his sensitive, tender skin to shreds and puncturing his uretha. To add to it, Vixen was completely dry - it felt as if he ran his shaft on tree bark. He bit into the rock with such strength, he felt like his teeth were about to shatter. It was all he could do to try and suppress the arduously excrutiating pain. Vixen shivered in complete sadistic ecstacy, grinning and enjoying the omnipotent suffering Nate was going through.

"Nate and I... have become one... we are together..."

Slowly, she lifted herself up from Nate, making him scream in complete agony again, cringing and throwing his head back. As she got off from him, she tore the skin off his member. Bloody visibly dripped from it, with Nate trapped in omnipotent suffering. Tears ran down his eyes, flowing down his naked chest and mixing with his blood. His back was bleeding too from her claws, making the rocks stained with dark red. While he was crying, hurting and suffering, Vixen was taking in everything.

It was so...addictive. She wanted more, she wanted him to scream, she needed him to bleed. Her pupils dialated as she again shoved a claw into his back, earning a cry from him. It was so delicious, all of this, all of the pain he was feeling. Again, she mounted him and slowly lowered herself onto his member.

Nate screamed again, but this time, not as loud. This time, he was upset, and more tears fell from his eyes. What did he do wrong to make her such a crazy maniac? Why is his own pokemon, who he held dearly, trying to break him? Vixen moaned and slowly slid up and down Nate's erection, howling crazily as well. Her claws drifted from his back to his stomach and chest, while she sadistically made him her bitch. Nate had practically lost all sense of thought - with every bounce, his train of thought was derailed and forcefully replaced with extreme pain. He prayed, he wanted to die. It was so bad, he wished he could bite his tongue and end it all. The rock in his mouth prevented that, making him sit through the torture that Vixen was putting him through.

It was as if someone took sand paper and vigorously rubbed it up and down his member, ripping and destroying all his flesh in the process. Through each weak wail he gave, was regret, sadness and even a minute hint of pleasure. Luckily to him, Vixen howled loudly, arching her back and spraying her juices all over his member.

That was the most painful thing Nate ever felt. Her insides squeezed and rubbed him, her liquids flowed into his cuts and everything hurt. Nate felt like throwing up through the immense agony, and it was so painful, he felt his conciousness fading in and out. ' _Please, die. Please, let me not feel this pain anymore..._ '

Vixen dismounted him, changing back to her midday form. Sadly, it would take Nate a long time to recover physically, and probably an even longer time to recover mentally. She just shrugged it off - to her, she was the alpha female, and he was hers to use. Behind her, Nate fell to the floor, completely unconcious, bloody, dirty and extremely battered. Vixen smiled and was about to walk over to him when she heard the cock of a gun.

"Long time no see, Omega."

 **Whoaaaaaa, pretty brutal eh? I know you all wanted it, but I also know some of you didn't. Don't worry though, I promise this will be the last crazy lemon unless some of you all really want to see more bloodplay XD**

 **Also, I'm working now, updates on chapters will be less frequent. My twitter will keep you updated though, go follow @akartoshi right now!**

 **Akartoshi out!**


	8. Test subject Omega

**Hey! Sorry, as I said, I am working now, so I can't really spend much time writing. I thought I would be able to update more, but holy fuck, there's so much to be done! I think I will only be able to update on the weekends, so sorry about this, I'm pissed off with my work, but I gotta have money to live lol.**

 **Also, soo sorry for disappearing. I have a twitter, so please check it to see what I'm up to. I had some personal issues, and I just wanted to take a break from everything for a bit... then I just couldn't come back to writing, and the more I waited, the more I dreaded returning. But, I am back now, and hopefully, will be back for as much as possible. (not weekdays, sorreh)**

 **Also, I have more force-feeding planned, but I just wanted to put that small one to see if it was okay with everyone first.**

Vixen lay curled up next to Nate. She occasionally gave his wounds a few licks, slightly concerned that she might have overdone it. Suddenly, the sound of a gun cocking caught her attention. She growled, turning around. Before her stood a man accompanied by around twenty others with army style weapons and armour.

"Oh, Omega. Do you even know why we christened you as "omega" in the first place?"

Vixen growled, licking the blood off her paws and getting ready for combat.

"Omega is the end. You are the end...or were supposed to end the disconnect between humans and pokemon; with you, we would have linked everything."

Vixen raised seven rocks, making them very sharp and aiming it all at the man. He quickly raised a gun and aimed it at her.

"But instead, you failed us all. You freed the others. Out of... pity." The man spat the last word out, as if it was hard to say.

She growled more, raising her rocks and getting ready to send them at the men. She then realised they needed her for experiments, and wouldn't actually shoot her.

The man raised the gun, but soon put it down when he realised he did actually want her. She howled with an evil grin, as if to taunt them.

"Fuck... We need you. But..." The man aimed the gun at Nate, who lay passed out and bloody on the floor.

"But.. We don't need him."

Vixen hissed angrily. They had trapped her with the one she dearly loved. The man grinned, cocking his gun, still aimed at Nate.

"Well? Deal or not?"

Vixen replied with a growl as the man laughed. "I'll take that as a tacit yes."

Nate slowly opened his eyes, his senses coming back gradually as he yawned, seemingly unphased. Suddenly, he felt a twinge of pain in his back and the bad memories flooded into his vision. He clasped his mouth out of shock and horror as to what Vixen had done to him that day.

"My...pokemon... She... She stabbed me... And forced me to..."

Nate groaned and gradually eyed the dim cave he was in. He immediately noticed the presence of some men with a vest and a military uniform on. He got up despite the pain, stumbling forward to them. Everything was blurry to him, but he fell into their grasp before he closed his eyes again. The men quickly carried him and were shouting something, but everything was fuzzy to Nate. He drifted in and out of consciousness, but he could feel them treating his wounds. By the time the others had finished, he almost looked like a mummy; his scars were so plentiful, to bandage them all made him look so. With his fuzzy vision, he looked beyond the men treating him to see none other than Drake himself.

"Nate! God... are you okay?" Drake quickly ran up to him, pushing his way past the others. "Holy shit..." Drake looked at the excessive amounts of bandage on him and then at his wounds. Nate simpered slightly, his head throbbing heavily as he drifted in and out of consciousness. As he tried to focus, he suddenly heard a voice speaking into his head.

"Nate."

Nate quickly flung his hear around, looking for the source of the ever so familiar voice. He started panicking, but could not see Vixen, who had called him, or apparently... his imagination had.

"Nate! What's wrong?" Drake asked, snapping him out of it.

"...Nevermind," Nate responded sheepishly, then winced as he felt sudden pain rush through his body. "I feel like shit..."

"It's okay... your not going to die, hang in there..." Drake encouraged with general concern. Nate sighed, a tear forming in his eye.

"Did I raise Vixen to be such a monster?" He asked, sighing and blaming himself for her actions. To his surprise, he heard a voice in his head.

"No. They did."

Nate jumped again, looking around for Vixen. Before he could speak, he got another response.

"Stay still... don't let them get suspicious... these are the men who raised me, Nate. They are the ones who I fled from... who I was afraid of..."

Nate gulped, and turned to look at Drake and the other men nursing him. How could they be the ones to have caused Vixen to be who she was? It couldn't be possible. They had just saved his life, after all.

"I know you think I'm lying. They took us here...they only care for us, because we could be a breakthrough in technology. They want to use us, Nate."

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore her speech. His heart raced, turning to them and watching as a a medikit was taken into the cave. They wouldn't have brought all of this in if they were really who Vixen said they were... no, Vixen was trying to escape, and was manipulating him into believing her!

"You don't believe me do you... well, why did they keep me alive in the first place? Think about it. I should have been killed, they saw me kill those police men. They would normally put a killer pokemon down on sight..."

Nate groaned, in a complete state of juxtaposition. He didn't want to believe Vixen, because doing so meant he was in serious shit.

"Nate, listen. You are going to need to help me... trust me."

Nate sighed. His whole body stung, and half of him still did not believe Vixen. However, something was really suspicious about them, which he noticed in the phone call he made to Drake. At the same time, he didn't like the idea of spontaneously aiding the enemy. Nate decided to question Drake and the others first. By now, they had brought in more first aid tools and had fully bandaged Nate.

"It looks like you had a couple of cuts, you just need some time to heal."

Nate smiled. "That's good to know... but what are you going to do with my pokemon?"

"For now, we are still unsure, but we are taking her for testing."

"Testing?"

"We want to see what is special about her... she is very powerful."

Nate frowned. "You aren't going to put her down?"

Drake paused for a moment. "Do you want her dead?"

"Of course not... but she did kill those police men..."

Drake sighed. "For now, we will research her... but she is probably going to be killed."

Nate nodded and sighed. He had confirmed what Vixen had said. They obviously were interested in testing on her. Suddenly, Another thought came to Nate.

"Hey... who's your supervisor?"

Drake responded by pointing to a man wearing a regular suit in the back. The man noticed and flashed a grin at Nate. He faked a smile back, then sighed.

"That man... he threatened me that he was going to kill you... I gave myself up then. I could have easily killed them all, but I didn't want him to harm you," Vixen spoke.

Nate gulped, and cursed the man under his breath. He immediately lost respect for Drake and his cohorts, and gained respect for Vixen. He completely forgot about what she did to him last night, instead seeing her as a friend surrounded by enemies.

"They planned everything well, they got on your side and used you to get me back. What they didn't plan, however..."

Vixen paused, chuckling slightly. "Was for two others to attack. You..."

A sudden spark was heard behind Nate, then yelling and the smell of smoke. Nate wheeled around to see one of the soldiers on the floor, trying to extinguish a huge flame that had landed on his shoulder.

"...and Ember."

Nate quickly pieced together the puzzle. Ember had come back! More shouts were heard, then half of the men scrambled for weapons. Drake came running up to Nate and his superior.

"Liva, what do we do?"

"You all, go after it. I'll stay with Nate."

"Roger."

Drake and the other men slowly departed down the cave, yelling and loading their weapons. Only Nate and Liva, the superior, were left. Liva turned to Nate, frowning.

"Excuse the commotion. It's very... distracting, is it not?" He asked, somewhat surlily. Nate nodded sheepishly, but was interrupted by a voice.

"Ember isn't going to do all the work, you know. Liva has the keys, get them... in any way you can."

Nate smiled at Liva, then quickly curled his fingers into a claw and jammed them on his throat. Liva doubled over and gasped in surprise, allowing Nate to knee him in the groin. He fell back a bit, then dropped to the floor, completely out cold. "Sorry man," Nate whispered, and quickly rummaged through his jacket before finding a keychain with various keys.

"Impressive, honey..." Vixen admired, slightly flirtatiously. "Now, look for the trucks parked on the side. I'm in the last one, in a cage. Free me and I'll free you."

Nate nodded and blushed slightly, before limping over to the last truck. He pulled out the key, unlocked the door and found a cage with none other than Vixen, who immediately fluffed up and started swishing her tail cutely as she saw him. Nate smiled, for a second forgetting everything, but was then brought back to reality by his throbbing wounds. For a second, he hesitated.

"You want to explain to Liva why you punched him?"

"No..."

"Then hurry."

Nate sighed and quickly unlocked the cage. Vixen sprang out, giving him a lick, but then turning to the cave.

"We need to get Ember back."

"Where even is she, anyways?"

"Under the ground."

"Underground?"

"As Liva threatened me, I quickly made a camouflage hole below the cave, then cried for her help. While he was locking me up, I threw together a plan with Ember."

"Whoa... didn't realise how cunning you are."

Vixen smirked and brushed against him. "This can wait. Come with me."

Nate and Vixen quickly ran up the hill. Once they were there, she turned to Liva and growled. "I've got something to settle."

Nate nodded and watched as she summoned a jagged rock. "This is for old times sake..." Vixen muttered. Nate closed his eyes, but heard the sound of bones crushing.

Vixen then smiled, nuzzling against Nate before turning to the cave. "I'm going digging. Wait for me here." Nate nodded as she started digging through the bottom of the cave, before disappearing completely. Having nothing else to do, Nate begun to think, and regret some of his decisions. He still couldn't get over the pain Vixen had put him through, yet he knew she loved him dearly. He too, had a little feelings for her, but he didn't want to admit it just yet.

He didn't have the time to, anyways, as somebody suddenly stepped out of the cave. Drake. The first thing he did was turn to the dead body behind Nate. His facial expressions changed, from shock, to sorrow, to anger.

"You did this... didn't you, Nate?"

"I didn't! Vixen~"

"She was in a bloody cage, mate! How did she just escape?"

Nate remained silent. Drake pulled a gun on him.

"We tried to help you. We saved you. Sure, we might have threatened you for her, but how else were we going to capture her? How else were we going to keep you two apart? Now that you let her free... she's crazy, and going to stick to you like glue! You've freed a psychotic killer... and gotten Liva killed. He was my friend..."

Nate opened his mouth to justify himself.

"What you're doing to her is wrong. You know, you are the reason she became crazy in the first place. I'm not going to let you test on her."

Drake's hand shook out of anger, and he spat. "Bullshit! Omega was a thinker... she was smart, and powerful. Smarter than all of us. We figured out that we could gene splice her DNA and gain her ability, so we tried. Tell me, Nate. Would it not be amazing to have such power? To wield rocks at will? Do you not want that?"

"You're blinded by greed," Nate responded simply. Drake yelled out of frustration and pointed the gun at him.

"We didn't know how to do it. She resisted. Every time. She hurt her own self. She made herself insane. She could have let us take her genes... but instead she fought back, ending up in bruises and cuts all the time. We then tried to get her to socialise with other pokemon, in hopes of helping her be less aggressive... but we had a flaw, and she exploited it. Omega freed all the other test subjects. Every. Last. One. We then had no hope but her, and we tried with her for one last time without holding back. She escaped through a drain, and we thought we lost her. Until, you came back with her. Luckily, she didn't remember me, I didn't work with her much..."

Nate groaned. "I shouldn't have brought her back to you disgusting sicko's... and that doesn't explain the police men. Why, why would anyone in the right mind, send police men in if they knew she was powerful enough to wipe them all out?"

"Because..." Drake chuckled. "Now that she's killed them, she's considered guilty, so we have the right to cease her, and you too, for irresponsible pokemon."

Nate groaned. "So, you let them die just so that she and I would be guilty? Fucking..."

"You can't run anymore, Nate. The law is after you. But, they won't be anymore, because you're going to be dead. Killed from self defence. We don't need you, after all, but you sure work as a good item to trade with Vixen for. Too bad, I know exactly where she is, so you're useless now."

Drake almost pressed the trigger, but suddenly, was stabbed by a stalagmite, protruding from the floor and slicing him in two bottom up. He was killed in an instant. Nate looked at the scene, processing what had happened, when he was suddenly tackled by Vixen.

"Nate! That was close... I'm so glad you're okay..." She begun to lick his cheek and wag her tail. Nate ignored the pain from her tackle, smiling, and ruffling her fur.

"Drake told me everything... I'm so sorry you had to go through that..."

Vixen purred. "It's okay, I found you now..."

Another creature came from behind and nuzzled Nate.

"Ember!" Nate ran forward and hugged her tightly, as she yipped and licked him happily. "I'm so glad to see you again..." Nate cried slightly, out of joy, anger, hate and fear. The more he hugged his pokemon, the more he realised that he was in quite the hole, which would take him a long time to jump out of, if he even made it out at all, which he doubted, because Vixen was now branded as a killer. Nate still disagreed with her murders, but now that he knew the truth about her and how the police men set her up, he felt more empathetic. Nate sighed, the two pokemon cuddled around his arm.

"Now what?"

Vixen smiled. "We run."

 **Well, there ya go. I hope the wait was worth it, and once again, I'm extremely sorry. There will be more, but I'm going to spend a few weeks polishing this story before starting the next chapter, I have noticed a couple of grammatical mistakes that I need to fix. Ignore the updates, they'll just be fixes.**

 **Regardless, I hope you all enjoyed this story, it was hella fun to write. I'm actually going to now go and work on my other one, "Welcome to our world" which is about a guy who gets turned into an eevee. Contains lot'sa lemons, so check it out if you're into it! Not as hardcore or action based as this story, though.**

 **Thank you all for still reading even though I didn't update for a while. With that, I'll see you in WTOW or the next chap. Čao!**


End file.
